


The Perfect Mate完美伴侣

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Biology, Alpha Bruce, Alpha Superman, Beta Clark, Bottom Clark, F/M, Gone Clark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Jonathan White - Freeform, Kal-El - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Clark, Original Wayne-Kent Daughter, Secret Identity, Top Bruce, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: After his Omega mate Clark disappeared for three years, Alpha Bruce met a handsome Beta reporter named Jonathan, who was also the single father of a beautiful baby girl.  And then the world was introduced to an Alpha Kryptonian called Kal-El.ABO世界，OOC，有点恶搞恶趣味？还有我不知道如何打tag的雷，总之就是个糟糕的我的糟糕的复建





	1. 1

《完美伴侣》

配对：蝙超  
警告：ABO世界，OOC，有点恶搞恶趣味？还有我不知道如何打tag的雷，总之就是个糟糕的我的糟糕的复建

1

对蝙蝠侠（中年单身的纯种男Alpha）来说，最大的烦恼指的不是哥谭反派们进进出出阿卡姆，孜孜不倦地给他制造麻烦，也不是两个养子上蹦下跳闹别扭，孜孜不倦地给他制造麻烦。

那是专指韦恩管家（一个理论上来说没什么气场的Beta）的魔音贯脑冷嘲热讽唠叨大法。

从小时候让布鲁斯吃他最讨厌的西兰花，到长大后让蝙蝠侠僵着脸给罗宾念睡前故事，管家大法一直无往而不利。

能在阿福的反对下坚持穿上披风当义警，布鲁斯认为那是蝙蝠侠生涯第一个胜利。

幸好，阿福的态度也从坚决的反对软化到理解和接受。

不幸的是，就在韦恩老爷迈入四十岁大关的那一年起，管家大法再度启动了，还是最高警告级别，强度比当年劝布鲁斯“当花花公子比当蝙蝠侠有前途至少可以还有保险公司愿意承保”大得多了。

内容核心只有一个：

老爷您再不力挽狂澜一下，韦恩家就要绝后了！

啃着管家（因为挂心韦恩家家主会孤独终老而不小心）烤焦的小甜饼，布鲁斯很想指出即便自己人老了颜值魅力见底了肌肉都变啤酒肚一夜N次沦落到N夜一次了，他还有钱啊。

噢不，就算贪婪是人类的本性，暗示用钱就可以买到Omega当伴侣还是违反了Omega平等法案，随时要被告上法庭的。

所以他只能对阿福说：“找一个不会危及蝙蝠侠秘密的Omega需要运气和时间。”

确实啊，需要很多的运气，运气又能折算成很多的时间。

想明白这句话，我们得先做点背景介绍。

这个世界的人类分为六种性别，在物竞天择下演化出彼此不同又互相配合的天性。

尽管经过了两千年的时代发展进步，人们如今对性别的认知和价值观已经和以前大不相同，但回顾历史书上那个人类耕耘畋猎、厮杀争夺的年代，不难看出各个性别的典型。

Alpha是家族中的领袖、勇士，他们野心勃勃，是最强壮的王者。

Beta碌碌守成，在Alpha的带领下守护和建设家族。

Omega获得Alpha和Beta的保护，但要负责繁衍生息，照料后代，当然还有取悦他们的Alpha。

Beta是Alpha的子民、士兵，而Omega只是Alpha的附属品而已。

一名Alpha能拥有多名Omega，以此显示自己供养的实力；Omega却只能服从绑定的Alpha的命令，他们不能拥有资产，一辈子身不由己。

直到两个世纪以前，世界战争的爆发导致Beta人口劳动力严重损耗，Alpha也几乎被消磨殆尽，这才造就了第一次Omega权利的崛起。

Omega仍然被社会鼓励留在家里照顾孩子，但他们其中勇敢的一部分终于能走出家门，挣取工资。当然啦，那时候他们少有从事高压力高学历工作，多是服务行业。渐渐地，人们发现Omega聪明、机敏，但不如Alpha脾气刚烈，在社会的发展上能发挥重要的作用。

讲到这里也很容易猜到后续了，随着性别比例的变化，科技进步（科学家研究出了发情期抑制剂、信息素覆盖剂和提高Beta生育率的方法），平等意识的觉醒带来了其后无数次的Omega权利抗争，如今的Omega占据了社会一半的人口，再也不是Alpha的附属。他们有着自由的意志和所有的公民权利，政府和社会上重要的职位几乎全由Omega担任。

Omega从小接受独立教育，他们不再害怕Alpha，也不再需要Alpha的保护，再也没有什么A/O绑定了就是一辈子的说法。如果哪来的老古董还敢夸夸其谈什么A强O弱的荒唐话，还没说完一句就会被举报逮捕，锒铛入狱。

被阿福日夜唠叨，烦不胜烦的布鲁斯表示他虽然愿意为了老人家的心愿成家立室，可是布鲁西那些名媛女朋友们，哪个不是Omega权意识高涨，绝对不听Alpha话的现代潮流Omega，娶回家能瞒住蝙蝠侠的事吗？ 

阿福说，那您可以找一个能坦言相告，不会拦着您穿黑色紧身衣加披风的好Omega。

布鲁斯表示，布鲁西找得到不早就结婚了，还用等到人到中年被管家和养子催婚吗？

阿福说，那您可以找一个耳不能听眼不能看，不会发现您是蝙蝠侠的好Omega。

布鲁斯表示，我们的标准已经堕落到这种程度了吗你让蝙蝠侠如何面对他在阿卡姆的旧情人（划掉）女反派？

阿福说，没有请您去和女猩猩相亲已经是很给面子了。

布鲁斯表示，他想静静，不想表示。

总而言之，言而总之，以上所述就是为什么寻找一个适合蝙蝠侠又适合布鲁西的Omega伴侣，成了四十岁老蝙蝠最大的烦恼。


	2. 2

2

老房子堆了几十年的柴，一旦火苗送上门了会怎么样？

布鲁斯第三次遇见克拉克肯特的时候，脑子里想起了长子迪克恬着脸问的这个问题。

那时候次子杰森是怎么回答来着？付之一炬？欲火焚身？同归于尽？

阿福又是怎么说的来着？反正避无可避，不如添把油，让这场火烧得更炽烈畅透？

布鲁斯整了整领带，迈步向三五成群的大学新生走过去，直到来到他的目标面前。

是该添油了。

第一次遇见克拉克肯特的时候，布鲁斯穿着宝蓝色西装三件套，染灰的鬓角梳理得一丝不乱，正和韦恩集团的最大合作伙伴在纽约最高档的餐厅阳台谈笑风生。

远处连环爆炸声引起他们都回过了头，半空中，红蓝色的身影追逐着三个背着飞行喷射器到处扫射的男人，抬手射出白丝，快速地在高楼间晃荡穿梭。

亲眼目睹纽约的治安情况，来自民风淳朴哥谭市的布鲁斯竟有点奇怪的安慰感。

适才还仪容精致彬彬有礼的上流社会人士尖叫着一哄而散，布鲁斯并不急着逃生，看过娱乐杂志的人都清楚哥谭王子并没有多少自保意识，总是把自己卷入各式各样的麻烦，没有人会对他不合时宜的好奇心感到意外。

布鲁斯观察了片刻，确定这只刚刚出道的Omega蜘蛛英雄有本事独立解决问题，便取消了出手的念头，琢磨着晚上要去取一些大厦窗户上残留的蜘蛛丝带回哥谭研究一番。

他思索着迪克突发奇想要当蟑螂侠的机会有大多，视线不自觉地往下落到了阳台底下的广场。聚集的群众在第一声警报响起的时候已经如退潮般散去——想要在这个充满超级反派的大城市活下来就应该要有这种危机意识——唯独喷泉旁站着一个十七八岁左右的Omega男孩，黑发蓝眼，白皙的脸孔有一点儿可爱的婴儿肥，背着破烂的书包，手里举着一个旧相机。

被吓得跑不动了？

五层楼的距离并没有妨碍蝙蝠侠看清他脸上的表情。

没有恐慌，只有羡慕。

布鲁斯眉宇微皱，心下狐疑。那个男孩仿佛感应到了布鲁斯锐利的目光，转头直直地对上了布鲁西宝贝儿的目光，年轻腼腆的脸一下子就红透了。

收拾会爆炸的发条企鹅机器人都气定神闲的布鲁斯，心跳瞬间快了一拍。

男孩低头想减低存在感，却这才发现周围的人早就全跑光了。他又快速瞥了一眼布鲁斯，这才露出一点恐惧的神色，夹着肩膀匆匆溜走了。

布鲁斯——世界最佳侦探——敢打赌，那个Omega男孩根本就一点儿都不害怕，说不定还很期待也穿上一身红蓝制服行侠仗义呢！

事后，他没有特意去调查那个男孩的下落，布鲁西宝贝儿再感兴趣，还不至于对只有他一半年纪的Omega下手。

第二次遇见克拉克肯特的时候，蝙蝠侠追踪着哥谭一系列连环凶杀案的线索，来到了堪萨斯州的小镇上。尽管已经过去了一年多，他还是一眼就认出了那个在农田收割玉米的温润青年人，就是让他念念不忘的Omega。

内心有个声音告诉他，他这可是要栽了啊。

毫无疑问，这是阿福嘲讽的英国腔调。

但在青年人对问路的异乡人绽开友善的微笑，还露出了一点可爱的小虎牙的时候，布鲁斯就知道，这一栽啊，可比被贝恩断背还要狠。

恐怕他再也爬不起来了。

蝙蝠侠拧着逃亡失败的连环杀手，狼狈地逃回了哥谭。

白天当花天酒地的富二代，晚上当警恶惩奸的义警，他的生活和以前一样，一成不变——或者说，就连他最亲近的亲人，都没有发现，布鲁西和蝙蝠侠心里藏着一个笑容腼腆温柔的Omega，他的胆子很大，他的个性很善良，他的信息素清甜偏淡，他湛蓝的眼睛里有着天空，有着海洋，有着布鲁斯梦寐以求的一切。

但他还是按捺了自己的冲动。

六个月以后，布鲁斯获邀担任哥谭大学百年庆典的嘉宾——他没有在这所大学念过一天书，只是因为捐款而获颁六个荣誉学位而已——他在台上言不及义说着自己也没听懂的废话时，发现了一个正目光灼灼望着他的新生。

两人眼神对上的时候，新生漂亮的脸颊一下子染了色，那是和两年前丝毫不差的红。新生低下了头，但还是时不时抬头偷看布鲁斯。

然后布鲁斯就知道，老Alpha春心动，就好比老房子着火啊，那可真是不可救药，只能奋不顾身了。


	3. Chapter 3

3

迪克当过蝙蝠侠的助手罗宾将近十年，尽管挂着夜翼的名号单飞的年头已经超过十载，蝙蝠侠的披风也已经不足以替这个长大的男孩遮风挡雨，他还是喜欢时不时回来哥谭，破破案子，打打坏人，重温旧梦。

他才不承认自己有多享受可以尽情调侃拍档的夜巡时光呢！

“所以你这次是认真的吗？”

蝙蝠侠漠视了他，往远处射出抓钩枪的钩子。

“便士一说你们已经约会八次了，还每次都是纯情的牵牵手聊聊天，这可不像你的风格啊~你们不会还没亲吻过吧？你们亲过了吗？”

迪克毫不气馁地也跟着发射抓钩枪，在空中晃荡的时候还做了个华丽的翻腾动作，在蝙蝠侠旁边准确落地。

“我和红头罩去大学看过了，这个可不是你以往约会的Omega类型，看起来就是个脾气温和的小乖宝宝，这出水芙蓉啊，才二十来岁，啧啧，你下手的时候不会于心不忍吗？”迪克越说越兴致勃勃，老蝙蝠这明冷漠实尴尬脸实在太好玩了。

“他妈的别胡说八道，明明是你死命拖我过去的！甩都甩不开！”通讯频道里传来红头罩杰森抗议的声音。

他被无视了。

就算隔着头罩的白色镜片，夜翼也感觉到蝙蝠侠瞪着他的目光写满了“不要多管闲事”。

“帮助年老色衰的老爸追求鲜嫩后妈，这个家人人有责嘛。”迪克嬉皮笑脸道。

联络器的另外两头，管家便士一用咳嗽掩饰了一下，红头罩则毫不客气地大笑起来。

老蝙蝠反省了一秒自己的育儿之道，为什么会养出两个嘲笑老爸年老色衰的儿子，让蝙蝠侠的尊严岌岌可危。随即他又醒悟了，这肯定都是管家侠的言教身传，已经回天乏术了。

千万不能让克拉克也感染他们的恶习。

想起那个“约会八次都只是纯情的牵牵手聊聊天”的男孩，蝙蝠侠费了好大力气才把弯起的唇角按平。

也许是涉世未深的缘故，二十一岁的Omega对布鲁西宝贝儿猛烈的追求攻势应接不暇。噢他没有拒绝“去喝一杯聊一聊”，也答应了“不如一起吃顿饭”，只是表现得好像车灯照射下的小鹿，睁大的蓝眼睛里有茫然，也有失措。

还有仰慕。

年轻稚嫩的Omega偷偷注视年长成熟的Alpha的目光，仿佛在看着最壮观的山川，最宏伟的奇迹，最顶天立地值得信赖的骑士。

布鲁斯从不知道如今还会有Omega敬仰着追求他们的Alpha。他遥想着没有法规只有本能的纪元前，那时候的Omega也是用这种目光鼓励爱慕着结合的Alpha，驱使他们用生命去击败竞争者和野兽，捍卫他们的爱情，保护他们的家庭和孩子吗？

数千年前的事情已不可考，现在的大学生肯特同学，就是用这一招牢牢地绑住了风流半生的韦恩先生。从试探到告白，从约会到见家长，克拉克大学三年级的时候，他们已经是稳定的情侣关系了。

在一起之后，布鲁斯觉得这男孩说不定还真是生错了年代的Omega，美好得都在这社会上绝迹了。他又乖又纯良，被布鲁斯轻轻亲一口就耳朵都红透了，颤抖着睁大了水一般的眼睛。

黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠要守卫哥谭，总裁布鲁斯要管理他的家族企业，实际上能用来陪伴克拉克的时间很有限，经常还要突然中断约会。但克拉克从不抱怨，布鲁斯在的时候他满心欢愉，布鲁斯不在的时候他也投入学业，从不背着布鲁斯乱搞，也不对Alpha男朋友颐指气使，体贴程度简直满分。

在认识布鲁斯之前，克拉克只和Beta女同学谈过初恋，从没有和Alpha在一起过，对于某些事情自然相当稚嫩。老蝙蝠不但教导他体会欲望，还恶趣味的哄着他喊Daddy。发情期的Omega都快害羞得要哭出来了，还是颤抖着掰开自己白生生的屁股坐上来自己动，那销魂滋味啊，老蝙蝠想想都要硬了。

发情期绑定了以后，克拉克开始私底下偶尔会蹭着Alpha撒娇，但从不像布鲁西的旧女友一样玩无理取闹那一套，没有给布鲁斯制造烦恼，对他经常消失的借口也是全盘接受。这孩子听话乖巧得让铁血心肠的蝙蝠侠都心疼，心想自己上辈子肯定是个圣人，这辈子才有幸遇到如此美好的对象。


	4. Chapter 4

4

双重身份的生活让布鲁斯即使在睡觉的时候也不敢松懈，除了管家和家里的两个前任罗宾，任何人靠近半步都会让他瞬间警醒。

但现在，他被一只手野蛮地拉扯脸颊肉，在他还眷恋梦乡不愿睁眼后，又挨了小小的一巴掌。

“爹地是懒蝙蝠！懒蝙蝠！”

灰蓝色睡意朦胧的眼睛对上了天蓝色的眸子。

布鲁斯缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，驱散掉浓厚的睡意，伸手将对方拉进了怀里。“你也来嘲笑爹地了吗？”

女孩咯咯笑着，微卷黑发的小辫子晃啊晃，胖嘟嘟白嫩嫩的小手环住了布鲁斯的脖子，两脚则不客气地踩上了蝙蝠侠的肚子。“不要担心爹地，玛莎还是爱你的。”

布鲁斯咽下了一声痛呼，这孩子再长下去，就要把蝙蝠侠的肚子都踩穿了。

“爹地也爱你。”他故意去亲她滑嫩的小脸蛋，脸上的胡茬蹭得小女孩连连惊叫。

“玛莎，阿福已经做好早餐了，你还没叫醒爹地吗？”

一大一小两个韦恩循声望向房门，克拉克挨着门框，微笑地看着他们，一只手习惯性地放在了微微隆起的腹部上，保护着未来的小韦恩。“爸爸！”玛莎兴奋地尖叫，跳下床扑了过去，被克拉克一把抱了起来。

“爸爸，爹地是个懒蝙蝠，他又懒床了！”玛莎舒服地蹭着omega爸爸更光滑的下巴，还不忘立刻告了个状。

“我的小公主，原来爹地这么不乖吗，我们把他的小甜饼分了吧。”克拉克亲了亲她的发旋。

“这个嘛，如果有我的丈夫也给我亲一口，大概我就能醒了。”布鲁斯惬意地看着自己的Omega和女儿，慢条斯理道。

然后他就被亲了。

然后他睁开眼，发现舔了他一脸口水的不是他的Omega丈夫，而是垂着舌头的蝙蝠犬，站在床边的阿福一手挽着他的衣服，一手托着早餐餐盘，正一脸不认同地看着他。

“您和克拉克少爷的约会要迟到了。”

“我做了一个梦，所以耽误了时间，抱歉了又让你等我。”布鲁斯在露天咖啡厅的支伞卡座匆匆坐下，对座的克拉克弯眼笑了笑，柔声道让他不用在意。

仿佛克拉克真的一点都不介意等了布鲁斯四十分钟，也不追究布鲁斯迟到的荒唐理由是什么。

“那是一个很好，很完美的梦，如果是真的那就太完美了。”布鲁斯犹豫了一秒，换了话题：“今天的温度很高，你怎么不在里面等？刚刚是在看书吗？”

克拉克点头，天蓝色的眸子褶褶生辉，白暂的脸庞在猛烈的阳光下透着一点健康的红润，不见半分汗湿。“我喜欢这外面的环境，晒晒太阳更舒服呢。刚才我在看《哥谭海之恋》，通俗文学课教授让我们下个月在课堂上分享心得。我一开始以为是传统的爱情故事，政治联姻找到真爱之类，没想到还挺峰回路转，塞壬王对氪星王子情深至此，要不是王子在磨练中成长了，不但没有放弃，反而主动去追求心之所属，他们说不定就要遗憾地错过了。”

“如果他们错过了，说不定这本小说能达到更高的成就，快乐只是一时自欺欺人，悲剧才是永恒的。”

“才不呢，我就喜欢他们能在一起，既然相爱又怎么可以轻言放弃呢？”

“说起来，我听说哥谭歌剧院下周末会演出新彩排的《哥谭海之恋》，主演是新晋演员亨利卡维尔和著名歌唱家本阿弗莱克，相信他们的表演能帮助你更深入理解故事的真谛。我有这个荣幸，能陪同你出席吗？”布鲁斯行云流水般说道，心里已经在默默开始计划。

克拉克皱了皱鼻子，装作为难道：“你知道通常我不习惯出席那些社交场合，不过，谁能拒绝看英俊Alpha男朋友穿燕尾服的机会呢？”

“我向你保证，这个男朋友还会系上他的Omega送的领带，最标准的双温莎结，就像是被他的Omega宣告了所属权一样......”布鲁斯一边说，一边凑过去亲住了他的嘴唇，不给他开口拒绝的余地。

一周后，韦恩先生和肯特先生结伴观赏了《哥谭海之恋》的歌剧表演，韦恩先生脖子上系着肯特先生送的生日礼物，一条铁灰色的领带。表演结束后他们去了海边兜风，肯特先生回大学宿舍的时候，左手中指上戴上了韦恩先生送的求婚钻戒。

一年后，温顺纯朴的肯特先生大学毕业，才二十四岁呢，就在管家阿福和两个继子的见证下，和哥谭大亨韦恩先生悄悄结婚，搬进了韦恩庄园。


	5. Chapter 5

5

布鲁斯向来认为，每个人都是独立的个体，硬要透过一纸婚证整合在一起，就算是绑定的Alpha和Omega也不免会有些磕磕碰碰，闹出或大或小的矛盾。然而除了总爱大喊“我这次一定会打败你！”的超级反派，超级英雄也会被打脸的——婚姻生活和布鲁斯想象的不太一样。

朝夕相处并没有为他和克拉克带来摩擦。

这一点就跟哥谭八成半的婚姻大相径庭了。

结婚数年，相敬如宾的两人基本上就没有吵过嘴，在人前是天生一对的俊美A/O，在人后也是恩爱缠绵的伴侣。

年长的Alpha珍爱着他青春焕发的伴侣，职责所限不能日夜陪伴着，却不舍得让他在物质上受半点委屈。布鲁西一掷千金为他的Omega包下莱克斯集团的游轮开克拉克的生日派对，从斯达克集团手上豪购太平洋海岛度假，买下奎恩集团在东南亚的几十个果园就为了给小镇男孩种水果——这些挥霍无度的行径除了占据娱乐版头条外，还让布鲁斯在他们那个花花公子儿富二代的圈子里赚得了爱妻狂魔的绰号。

而年轻的Omega对年纪越大脾气就越偏执的布鲁斯也有着无限的理解和体贴，再暴躁的老蝙蝠面对温柔微笑的克拉克也说不出一句狠话来。对布鲁西宝贝儿在床上的花样百出，克拉克再羞红了脸也是千依百顺，从不违逆。

抚心自问，布鲁斯在某些方面并没有尽到Alpha的责任：为了掩饰蝙蝠侠的身份，他不得不满怀歉意地和克拉克分房而睡，为了在蝙蝠侠出动的时候制造布鲁斯的不在场证据，也不能主动反驳报纸上布鲁西甚嚣尘上的风流韵事。克拉克不明所以，却没有对这些安排抱怨过一个字。

婚后，克拉克没有出去找工作。他对上流社会的社交不感兴趣，加上父母双亡，没有一个近亲，大学友好的同学只有寥寥几个，后来也没怎么来往了，最亲近的人只有布鲁斯，布鲁斯就是他的全世界。

对于掌控欲强烈的蝙蝠侠来说，这无疑让他感到愉悦和安心——尽管这样的情绪要让别人知道了，肯定要指着这个Alpha鼻子臭骂三天。

克拉克的生活就像百年以前的传统Omega一样。他足不出户，整天待在韦恩庄园里。布鲁斯不在家的时候，他除了帮阿福和仆人做饭打扫，大部分时间都是独自待在庄园的图书馆，或者庄园后面的森林里，偶尔在角落看书入了迷，或者在森林里迷路了，想找他还不容易呢。 

布鲁斯一方面很高兴能找到相爱又这么贴心的伴侣，不会追究布鲁西的行为，也不会发现他蝙蝠侠的身份；另一方面却总隐隐觉得有些异样。

因为克拉克太好了也太温顺了，仿佛一点脾气都没有，对布鲁斯言听计从，看着他的眼神就像在看着他尊敬痴恋的英雄。克拉克不是贪慕虚荣的人，他聪颖又有才华，大学成绩也很优异，为什么从来不想出去工作体验生活？他不想和其他人交流吗？他又不真的是个愚昧的旧式Omega，盲目信任着Alpha每一个决定。他为什么会对布鲁斯怪异的行为不闻不问呢？布鲁斯不过是个中年危机的花花公子，何德何能收获克拉克的喜爱？

而布鲁斯选择了不去细想这些无谓的忧虑。事实上，长期直面哥谭最黑暗的一面，蝙蝠侠能在夜巡结束后脱下战甲，却无法摆脱纠缠着他的阴影。疲倦躺下的时候，只有克拉克的蓝眸笑颜，能让他重拾希望。

如是这般，蝙蝠侠一边持续他打击罪恶的义警事业，一边沉醉在克拉克的柔情蜜意中，几乎都要忘记哥谭以外的世界了。

 

直到婚后第五年的一天，全世界所有的媒体同时播放着氪星将军佐德的宣言，厉词要求地球人交出另一个氪星人——卡尔艾尔。

布鲁斯认识这个名字，但并没有什么深入的了解。他知道近几年在全球各地都有人发现这个力大无穷的外星人的踪迹，通常都是拍到他在对有困难的人类施与援手。可惜他不知道用了什么外星干扰科技，导致拍下来的照片都看不清他的脸庞。

布鲁斯不确定他来地球有否隐藏的不轨意图，但超能人类的数目不多不少，只要卡尔艾尔不插手哥谭的事，布鲁斯也没想特意去研究他。

如今卡尔艾尔的同乡似乎要来给全人类带来麻烦，布鲁斯依然无心理会。

因为布鲁斯绑定的Omega，对他千依百顺的克拉克，突然失踪了。


	6. Chapter 6

6

克拉克如同初晨的露水，在阳光照进韦恩大宅的时候，一眨眼便消失得无影无踪，甚至没有留下一言半句。

布鲁斯一开始以为他是被觊觎韦恩家财富的人绑架了，衣服、手机、钱包，什么都没带走，所有布鲁斯偷偷安装在伴侣的私人物品上的追踪装备都没能发挥作用。他调出了家里每一个角落的监控镜头，翻看失踪前后的记录，一格一格地检查有否被动过手脚的痕迹。

一无所获。

对方如果有这种手段在韦恩庄园悄无声息地掳走一个大活人，贪图的就绝不会仅仅是绑票勒索哥谭首富。

布鲁斯不得不考虑，带走克拉克的更有可能是蝙蝠侠的敌人。

他们捉住了他最脆弱也最珍贵的爱人，他的伴侣，他作为Alpha立誓要用生命去保护的Omega。

那几个星期里，哥谭的黑道被搞了个天翻地覆，夜夜高歌的阿卡姆静如死城。市内人人自危，GCPD甚至没有资源去接收更多重伤的犯人。街头巷尾的喽啰都是窃窃私语，这蝙蝠侠啊，终于步上阿卡姆那些反派的后尘，被哥谭逼疯了。

布鲁斯也觉得自己快疯了。无论绑架克拉克的人是谁，他愿意付出一切去换回他的所爱。蝙蝠侠几乎是不眠不休地四处寻找，用上了比以前更严苛的手段逼供犯人，如果不是夜翼和红头罩阻止，他差点就越过了不杀人的界线。

这个时候的布鲁斯哪里还会去在意佐德和卡尔艾尔的自相残杀，他不在乎那两个氪星人毁了他的卫星，他只知道克拉克一点消息都没有，仿佛那个会因为他一句调笑就脸红的Omega男孩，从来没有在他生活里出现过。

他以为他得到了幸福，但原来幸福转眼消逝，就好像三十多年前暗巷的两下枪声，坠落的珍珠项链，瞬间就能让他一无所有。

但蝙蝠侠没有沉溺于痛苦中的权利。

佐德和卡尔艾尔的战斗越趋白热化，他俩是外星人打不烂伤不着，周边的人类可就被殃及池鱼了，不少人甚至相信这就是两神相斗带来的世界末日。

布鲁斯在他们最后决战的时候，乘坐直升飞机赶到了大都会。他没空去思考他一个血肉之躯能做些什么，驾着车就冲进了市中心。他没有保护好他的Omega，但他至少要去拯救他力所能及的每一个人。

结果他只能眼睁睁看着韦恩大厦颓然塌下，两个氪星人害死了他283个员工，而他，就如同失去克拉克一样痛恨着，又无能为力。

即便被愤怒和痛苦煎熬，他依然什么都做不了。

自大都会的人第一次亲眼见证超人降临以来，三年过去了。

现在的大都会有了神子一般的守护者超人，而哥谭的黑暗骑士越来越偏激暴戾，为了歼灭罪恶不择手段，甚至在罪大恶极的犯人身上烙下蝙蝠侠的印记。大家都说他已经不是从前的那个蝙蝠侠了。

同样无法从绝望中抽离的，还有布鲁斯。

布鲁斯和克拉克是绑定的A/O，布鲁斯理应随时都能感应到克拉克的状态情绪。可是他什么都感应不到，就像他们的连接突然被剪断了，连接的另一头只剩下虚无。

这三年来，布鲁斯用了所有的办法都找不到克拉克，生不见人、死不见尸，恍惚一切都不过是他一场梦而已，梦醒了不会留下丝毫痕迹。

克拉克的父母早死，没有近亲。没有好友，如果不是布鲁斯日夜想着他，那他真的有存在过吗？

每一晚，夜巡归来的蝙蝠侠精疲力竭，喝光了床边的烈酒，灌下让伤口麻木的药物，但仍然无法入睡。

他一闭上眼睛，就会想起克拉克脸颊微红，对他甜甜的笑着，蓝色的眼睛里藏着一片海。

他会想起克拉克在他身下婉转呻吟的情态，说着我爱你我的Alpha。

他会想起自己在求婚前夕做的那个，永远都不会实现的梦。

他从一开始，就不应该屈服于他对那个男孩的感情，不应该奢望蝙蝠侠还能有什么好的结局，不应该把克拉克拉入哥谭的深渊。

也许克拉克是被绑架了，也许他被静悄悄地撕票了，也许他是走出庄园出了意外，也许他是厌倦了布鲁西，偷偷离开了。布鲁斯宁愿是最后一个情况，克拉克正在世界上的某个地方，忘记了他曾经的Alpha，过上了更好的日子。

无论真相是什么，布鲁斯知道自己已经永远失去了他的Omega，那个温暖的、笑起来会露出稚气的虎牙的小镇男孩。


	7. Chapter 7

7

“布鲁西！你终于大驾光临大都会了，我还以为你又要放我鸽子呢！这些年他们都说，想让你出个门可难咯。”小个子的莱克斯卢瑟笑容可掬地拍了拍高大的布鲁斯韦恩的臂膀，仿佛浑然不觉两个人的体型差，又或者，躯体上的差别对他来说无关痛痒，他自觉自己是这个办公室里面最聪明的人。

布鲁斯也乐于让他这么认为，和他握了握手。“莱总诚意邀请，我怎么敢不来呢？我还欠着你一条游轮呢。”

几年前布鲁斯曾经包下莱克斯集团的游轮，替克拉克开了一个盛大的生日派对。

结果游轮沉没了，乘客仓皇逃生。

“这不怪你，要怪就怪你们城市的蝙蝠怪，总没收拾掉那些跳梁小丑。我可不懂你是怎么忍受生活在哥谭的，就没能顺顺利利办完过一个宴会。”

“哈哈哈那就是你们大都会人不懂的乐趣了。”

两个人都故意摆出熟稔随意的姿态，实际上他们只能算是富二代圈子里的泛泛之交。

卢瑟话头一转，引入了他最想讨论的话题：“不过现在，我们面对着比那些跳梁小丑严峻得多的威胁。”

“经济变差？”布鲁斯玩笑道，他俩都清楚经济一时的起落无法动摇两个集团深厚的根基。“还是总统太蠢？”

“是氪星人，布鲁西，是那个该死的外星人！”

“噢，是啊，那个毁了我几百亿的王八蛋，来自——拉星？氪星？他不是躲起来了吗？”布鲁斯想了想，回答道。

“那是三年前的事情，现在他又回来了。”卢瑟努力掩饰语气里的不耐烦——对布鲁斯无知的厌恶，也是对卡尔艾尔的痛恨。“媒体还给他改了个名字，叫超人。”

“创意有点低啊，你们大都会传媒真该向我们哥谭学习学习。”布鲁斯评论道。

这是话题的重点吗？

要不是这个哥谭首富还有利用价值，卢瑟真想徒手掐死他。

“我该请你喝一杯的，可是我更迫不及待想跟你分享我们为对付这个邪恶的外星人，所作出的努力。”

卢瑟挤出笑容，摊开左手，做出了个请行的手势。

三个小时后，布鲁斯用尽哥谭宝贝儿巧言令色撒科打诨的本事，终于哄得卢瑟没有继续逼他当场就签下合作条约。卢瑟这时候大概也发现了布鲁西虽然人傻钱多，但也没有想象中那么好骗。

莱克斯集团的生化实验室在研究氪星人的课题上颇有进展，但想要短期内实现更多突破，他们需要更多最顶尖的科学家和器材——这就是韦恩集团将派上用场的地方。此外，韦恩集团在华盛顿的政治人脉也将有助莱克斯集团拿到氪星太空船的入场券。

卡尔艾尔在和佐德大战后消失了两年多，卢瑟从没放弃过寻找他的下落。现在超人以神之子的形象重临人间，重燃了卢瑟痛恨的怒火。他迫不及待要拿下超人，不择手段。

布鲁斯对超人也只有反感，但他也心知肚明莱克斯卢瑟不是善男信女，合作云云不过是卢瑟操纵的手段，所以他对于这个提议有所保留。 

他走出莱克斯集团的大厦，抬头看了看万里无云的晴朗天空。随手挥退了迎接他的助手和司机。

明明只是隔着一个海湾，哥谭终日云雾阴沉，少有这样的天朗气清。

这是克拉克会喜欢甚至享受的天气。

“布鲁斯，多出去晒晒太阳，对身体健康有好处啊。”记忆中的克拉克如此说道。

念及自己温柔的Omega，布鲁斯决定一个人走一走，在旁边的大都会中央公园里逛一会儿。

记忆中的克拉克看了看周遭的树木，偷偷瞥了一眼布鲁斯，又看了看树木。在他下一次偷看布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯牵住了他的手，Alpha带着老茧的大手抓住了Omega白皙偏小的手掌，十指相交。克拉克脸泛微红，但没有挣开。

下午时分，公园里有带孩子来玩耍的家长，也有拄着拐杖漫步的老人家，鸟鸣人声处处，但并不喧哗。

“等我以后老了走不动了，就得辛苦你来给我推轮椅，我们才能一起晒太阳了。”布鲁斯对记忆中的克拉克说道。  
布鲁斯沉醉在自己的思绪里，渐行渐深入。

他突然停步，一种奇妙的直觉让他回过了头。

在数米开外的一张长椅上，一个黑发男人正在用手提电脑专心致志地敲打键盘，脚边几只杂色猫咪围着他打转。

斑驳的阳光透过树荫落在他身上，脸庞的轮廓熟悉得惊人。

布鲁斯一步一步走过去，心跳越来越快。

那人仿佛也感应到了什么，突然抬起了头，看向来人。

一瞬间，布鲁斯屏息了。


	8. Chapter 8

8

那不是克拉克。

布鲁斯感到非常失望，然后他又为自己的失望感到荒谬——难道他真的以为在无声无息的三年后，他会在大都会的一个该死的公园里遇到他的Omega，就好像散步的时候碰见熟人那样平淡又自然吗？

布鲁斯愤恨自己潜意识还留有那样的天真念头。

但他依然无法收回贪婪注视对方的目光。

坐在长椅上的男人面容轮廓和克拉克肯特有七八分相似，戴着一双老土的黑框眼镜，向后梳的头发露出光滑的额头，眉目较为深邃，肤色较深，年纪约比克拉克年长三到五岁，然而气质却成熟强硬许多，眉梢眼角甚至有几分粗矿沧桑。

布鲁斯比较着两人五官细微的差异，心里想象他细皮嫩肉养尊处优的Omega如果不幸过着流连落魄的日子，为现实生活所苦，为养家奔波劳碌，十年后大概会和眼前人更为相像。

但没有人会把这两个人混为一谈。

因为这个人是个纯粹的Bata。

布鲁斯在他身上闻不到一丝信息素的味道，更遑论有结合A/O之间的感应。

他只是在看着一个，和克拉克偶有相似的陌生人。

布鲁斯无礼放肆的目光让那人愣了一下，礼貌性地朝布鲁斯点了点头，问：“先生，有什么需要帮忙吗？”

声音也比克拉克的低沉两分。

“不，不，不用。”布鲁斯咬了咬自己内颊的肉，让自己冷静下来。“谢谢你，我只是在周围逛逛而已。”

那人脸上还带有疑惑，但也无意再追问，低头继续输入文档。过了几分钟，那人再抬眼，发现那西装笔挺的中年人已经不见了。

微风轻抚着头顶的绿荫，婆娑的影子破碎又重组。那人叹了口气，将落在键盘上的一块花瓣捏在了手里。

布鲁斯没有再流连大都会，四十分钟后已经回到了哥谭的韦恩庄园。他需要记录下在莱克斯实验室目睹的情况，分析莱克斯手头上的筹码和他蠢蠢欲动的阴谋，制定应对策略。

他需要阅读昨晚戈登局长交给他的黑帮资料，推测哪个警员是法尔科内派来的卧底，并为晚上的夜巡做准备。

他需要阅读韦恩集团最新一季的财务报表和扩展业务方案，调整发展计划。

他需要做的事情很多，他没有时间可以浪费在一个和克拉克样貌相似的陌生人身上。

“布鲁斯老爷，发生什么事了？”正在擦拭明朝古董花瓶的阿福停下动作，看向匆匆走进来的布鲁斯。他很少经历这种看不懂布鲁斯情绪的时候。

“我没事，阿福。”布鲁斯一边说一边激活老爷钟上的蝙蝠洞机关，话犹未晚就已经消失在下降的升降机里。

他启动了蝙蝠洞的电脑，输入用西装袖口钮上伪装成钻石的精细镜头偷拍到的照片，人脸辨识系统开始运作，对比参照美国所有大型数据库的资料。

一分钟后，布鲁斯就拿到了那个陌生人的名字。

乔纳森怀特。

三十五岁。

一个Beta鳏夫，老婆难产而死，留给他一个一岁大的女儿。

曾经在星城大学修读公共关系学位，毕业后辗转于几家小杂志社。结婚后搬去大都会定居，目前在星球日报兼职记者，一边照顾年幼的女儿一边赚取急需的生活费。

这个人的鼻子比克拉克扁平一点，頰骨略高，眼窝更深。笑起来的小虎牙一模一样。

布鲁斯盯着电脑屏幕上的照片，久久不语。他心知肚明这不是克拉克，却无法冷静思考，更无法移开目光。他甚至后悔离开得太早，没有留在公园里和那个人交谈。

“布鲁斯老爷，”放心不下的阿福也下来了蝙蝠洞，但无论他想对布鲁斯说的是什么，在他看向屏幕的照片后，他顿时哑口了。

失去克拉克为这个家带来的伤口，永远不会愈合。

“阿福，”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，他庆幸自己的声音没有颤抖。“帮我和星球日报约定采访，指明要乔纳森怀特。”

“布鲁斯老爷，恐怕这不是您做过最明智的决定。他不是克拉克少爷，他也不是克拉克少爷的替代品。”

“我知道他不是，阿福。”布鲁斯说。“没有人能取代克拉克。”


	9. Chapter 9

9

有权有势的好处就是，指明你想要旗下报社一个兼职的记者，甚至不用交代任何理由，马上他就会被完完整整打包送到你面前，追求拆礼物情趣的话还可以在他脖子上用红丝带绑个蝴蝶结。

幸好布鲁斯对乔纳森并没有任何不轨意图，所以第二天出现在韦恩大厦的怀特先生架着黑框眼镜，穿着干净的廉价西装，脖子上空荡荡的，并没有出现任何不应该出现的蝴蝶结。

布鲁斯想起第一个结婚周年纪念日，克拉克被Daddy花言巧语哄着换上了半透明的蕾丝睡裙，羞怯得头顶都要冒烟了，布鲁西还别出心裁地把Omega绑成了一个诱人的姿势，缠着私处的绸缎打上了红色的小蝴蝶结，最后才自行拆了这份甜蜜的周年礼物。

不甚恰当的联想大概让布鲁斯的表情有些异样，乔纳森怀特皱着眉连续喊了好几声的韦恩先生。

“你不应该总是皱着眉头。”布鲁斯冲口而出，他从收集到的照片上就观察到乔纳森经常眉宇紧锁，眉间纹很深，显得心事重重的样子——这也是他看起来比克拉克年长的原因之一。

布鲁斯意图抚平Beta眉宇的手被乔纳森及时抓住，两人僵住了。

“韦恩先生，我是来给您做访问的。”言下之意就是让Alpha不要做出越界的行为。

布鲁斯牵动嘴角，似笑非笑道：“当然了，怀特先生，我们坐下谈吧。”

他渴望扯掉面前男人碍事的眼镜，看清他的眼眸。

他想起克拉克蓝得通透的眼里总是藏着星辰大海，注视着Alpha的时候就好像注视着他毕生的信仰，充满了喜悦和仰慕。

布鲁斯估计这个正直过头的Beta看他的目光里只有对布鲁西宝贝儿的鄙视。他并不为此难过，会觉得他这个浪荡子是个值得尊敬的好人的，从来也只有他的克拉克。

访问进行得尚算顺利，乔纳森将录音笔放在两人之间的桌面上，按照预先准备好的——肯定不是他自己准备的——问题稿逐一发问，从韦恩集团的宗旨问到最新研发的科技，干巴巴的语气和问题一样的无趣。

布鲁斯大部分的心思都用在观察Beta记者和回忆克拉克，随口瞎掰着似是而非、言不及义的答案。如果董事长卢修斯在这里的话，大概会听到脑溢血吧。

十余条问题过后，乔纳森停下记笔记的手，放下了笔。“韦恩先生，据我所知您是为了推广韦恩集团在大都会的形象才安排这次采访的。为了达成这个目标，请您认真回答我的问题。”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，不置可否。

“如果您是对我个人有什么不满意的话，我可以请主编安排其他人来访问您，我的同事露易丝就是位极出色的记者。”乔纳森继续道，似乎一点儿都不怕会丢了工作。

“怀特先生，我可以喊你乔纳森吧？你直接叫我布鲁斯就好。”不等乔纳森答应，布鲁斯就继续道：“我对你个人没有什么不满意，可是你问的那些所谓的问题，连你都觉得很无聊吧，问的人都没有热情，回答的人又能说出什么真心实意呢？不如我们换个方式，丢掉你那张问题清单，我们来互相发问吧。”

“互相发问？”布鲁斯的突发奇想让乔纳森也愣住了，忘记抗议这哥谭大亨的自来熟。

“是的，问一些我们真心想知道答案的问题，公平，坦诚。我今天说的话你都可以刊印出来。”布鲁斯靠向椅背，十指成塔置于膝上，悠闲自得的模样。“你来问第一条问题吧。”

乔纳森又不自觉皱起了眉头，踟蹰了一下，说道：“韦恩先生，您安排今天这场访问的目的是什么？”

看来乔纳森自己都不信布鲁斯是“为了推广韦恩集团在大都会的形象”嘛。

“我有几年没有接受采访，美国市民都快只认识托尼不知布鲁西了，我总得抑制一下他的目中无人吧？既然要上头条，自然是便宜自家的星球日报了，你说是吗？”刚刚才说要坦诚，第一条问题布鲁斯就面不改色撒了谎。“到我问了。你为什么要当记者？”

“因为普罗大众需要知道真相，需要有人帮助他们去伸张正义。”乔纳森不假思索道。

“真是正气凛然啊。”布鲁斯拖长的语调透出几分讽刺。

“韦恩先生，你对哥谭的蝙蝠义警什么看法？”

始终游刃有余的布鲁斯僵住了。


	10. Chapter 10

10

一叠字迹整齐的稿子被大力扔到了乔纳森面前的桌子上。

“乔纳森怀特，请问你记得，还是不记得我给你的任务是什么？”星球日报的主编佩里冷冷道，每一个字都像嚼碎了的冰渣子吐出口来。

“采访布鲁斯韦恩。”乔纳森不卑不亢道，旁边的摄影师吉米——他俩是最常被主编责骂的难兄难弟——替他抖了抖，在桌子底下扯了扯他的袖子，也许是让他管住自己嘴巴别让主编爆血管，也许是让他用壮阔的胸膛挡住主编喷发的怒气。

桌面可是透明玻璃难道你们还要我假装看不见吗？

佩里太阳穴勃勃跳动，真想两只手同时掐死这两个不懂事的Beta。“主菜是韦恩集团的扩张计划！甜点是布鲁西傻瓜蛋的花边绯闻！我连题目都给你列好了你只要照本宣科念就好，这要求很困难吗？很过分吗？啊？韦恩如果发现你给他做的专访，通篇都只是在讲别人，他会怎么想？”佩里指着乔纳森的鼻子大骂，声调越飚越高。

“我尊重您的决定，主编，但我不是财经版也不是娱乐版记者。”

“这就是你要跑去跟韦恩讲蝙蝠侠的原因吗？我看不到你的尊重，乔纳森，在我明确告诉你我们不会发表那个哥谭猫耳疯子的事情，而你还是一意孤行后！”

吉米低头盯着桌面，逼自己去琢磨着上面是不是被主编打出了裂纹。乔纳森逐渐提高的声量让他难以专心。

“蝙蝠侠已经不是十年前的他了，蝙蝠侠应该是给予市民抗争的希望，而不是被统治的恐惧！他把自己当真法官，陪审团，行刑者！该死的，他居然在给犯人打蝙蝠烙印！”

“乔纳森你快坐下来。”吉米小声说，可是乔纳森巍然不动，与佩里互相怒视着。

“而这一切都不关大都会市民的事！现在不是1939年，没有读者会对这个感兴趣！我不管你对这个蝙蝠侠有多失望，不许再去想他，不许再去追查他。放弃他。”佩里重音强调最后三个字，沉默片刻后道：“你只是一个兼职记者，乔纳森，你工作是为了你女儿的奶粉钱，不是为了什么狗屁蝙蝠侠的真相。把韦恩的采访稿子拿回去重写，我给你一天时间，这次只能有公司发展，和花花公子绯闻，所有我们的大老板会想看到的玩意儿。没有分析蝙蝠侠，也不要告诉我们的读者布鲁西不喜欢超人，她们会心碎的。”

“还有你，吉米，别想装作不存在。我让你拍的超人照片在哪里？……我知道你女朋友觉得超人抱猫很萌，但你他妈的能不能拍点除了上树救猫以外的照片了？”

乔纳森没有注意去听佩里责怪吉米的内容，把桌子上的稿子叠好抱在胸前，沉沉叹了一口气。

重新撰写的访问稿署着乔纳森的名字发表后，报社的同事都在私下议论他是怎么拿到哥谭首富的采访的，毕竟那人已经半隐居好几年了。布鲁斯韦恩没有对最终定稿表示喜欢或者失望（乔纳森怀疑他会觉得佩里允许的这个版本很无趣，但反正乔纳森也没有打算要让自己变得有趣）。事实上，乔纳森再一次遇见布鲁斯，已经是一个半月后的事情了。

地点在哥谭大球场，场合是哥谭队对大都会队的美式足球决战夜。

乔纳森坐在记者席最后排角落的位置，百无聊赖地拿着望远镜四处张望，不为人群的欢呼喧嚣影响。报社里关于乔纳森被贵人相中马上要平步青云的谣言甚嚣尘上，佩里干脆派他来跟体育新闻，淡化一下氛围。

他在贵宾席最中间的包厢发现了布鲁斯韦恩，一身深蓝色西装，和上次见面的时候一样伟岸倜傥，魅力不减。在他旁边坐着的却不是什么名媛模特儿，而是莱克斯集团的总裁卢瑟。

卢瑟是个彻头彻尾的大都会人，很少离开他的城市。他出现在这里是为了韦恩吗？

两个富二代在低声交谈着，表情严肃，从肢体动作上来看，谈话内容并不是场上的比赛。

他们在讨论什么？

乔纳森不知道为什么想找出答案，他只是无法移开目光。

突然眼前一黑，整个球场的灯光都熄灭了，一片争吵叫嚷声的声音覆盖全场。数秒后灯光重新亮起，手持热武器的大批黑衣人已经挟持了所有人。

“交出你们身上所有值钱的东西，我兄弟们的枪杆子可是不长眼睛的。”蒙面黑衣人首领拿着麦克风粗声粗气道。

“我们还需要几个合作的人质。”他脸上露出扭曲的笑容。“一个富得流油的有钱佬，加上……一个报道我们成就的记者，怎么样？”


	11. Chapter 11

11

噢是的，命运就是这样的体贴又残酷，布鲁斯韦恩和乔纳森怀特，两个身份地位差天共地的男人同时被推到了球场中央，被十几把机关枪指着脑袋，脚边还放着三个威力足以炸掉半个哥谭的脏弹。

而这帮黑衣人的首领正对着球赛的直播镜头，做着每一个哥谭坏蛋都会做的事情——向全哥谭的市民滔滔不绝他的绝妙邪恶大计，然后发出让人毛骨悚然的哈哈大笑。

港真，这些小丑节目看太多的人还能不能有点原创性了？

最他妈要命的，是跟哥谭每一个反派都结下梁子的蝙蝠侠，正在被众目睽睽地当成人质，和一个长得就像他前任伴侣的Bata站在一块儿。

还会有比这更操蛋的事情了吗？

“恭喜您又一次登上了全国新闻直播，布鲁斯老爷。匪徒人数在三十五个到三十八个之间，至少每人配备PK170机关枪。他们有N52炸药和全场人质在手，戈登局长不敢贸然强攻进去，正在和他们斡旋释放人质的要求。我认为戈登局长是在为某位人士争取时间，他开启了蝙蝠灯。”

米粒式入耳联络器内传来了阿福的即时汇报，戈登局长要是知道蝙蝠侠目前的困境，心里大概就要咯噔一声了。

“喂，我记得你是叫乔纳森是吧？”布鲁斯一边观察四周、思考对策，一边故作轻松地跟身边的难友道。“你还是第一次，对不？”

“什么？”乔纳森错愕道。

“嘘！你冷静一点！”布鲁斯几乎想瞪他了。“我是说，你是第一次被绑架吧？回去能写个亲身经历的头条了。”

“我——是的，我是第一次。”乔纳森意识到布鲁斯在主动撩他说话。“不及你经验丰富。”

布鲁斯也窒了一下，怀疑乔纳森是不是说得如此暧昧。

然后乔纳森补充道：“毕竟你人老钱多。”

这嘲讽真直接，布鲁斯突然发现除了自己因为对方跟克拉克不一样的性情而不悦外，对方采访的时候再客气，其实也看自己不怎么顺眼。

现在同是天涯沦落人，就无需再掩饰了。

布鲁斯说：“这几年莱克斯公司扩张，出尽风头，大家说富得流油的有钱佬肯定第一个想到他吧？结果还是人老钱多的布鲁西，你说卢瑟会不会感到失望呢？”

乔纳森说：“蝙蝠侠现在都给犯人打烙印了，这些人肯定会收敛一点吧？还不是丧心病狂绑架一个球场的观众？你说是不是因为超人太少来哥谭呢？”

布鲁斯努力维持轻浮愚蠢的面具，心里却被气了个狠，想着我家克拉克多好多乖啊，这个人白长了这张脸却是个倔脾气臭嘴巴，还整天嚷着要调查哥谭蝙蝠侠。

果然大都会的人就是虚伪，口口声声骂着蝙蝠侠，却连超人上树救了只猫都要用头条大书特书。

浑然不觉自己地域歧视了一把的哥谭本土人小心翼翼地选择着回复的字眼：“的确是丧心病狂，刚才那会儿突然全黑了，今晚又是阴天连月光都没有，吓我一大跳。”

联络器的另一头，阿福闻弦声知雅意，道：“我马上检查运动场的供电和控制室。但绑匪也有可能是使用了电磁脉冲装置。”

乔纳森望着他的表情有些复杂，大概是没想到布鲁斯会这么直接就承认了自己的胆子小。

“不是我精神脆弱，实在是这黑漆漆的时间也太长了，正常人都会觉得奇怪吧？”电磁脉冲只能在一秒间截断电力，布鲁斯等于是否决了这个可能性。

“你们俩闭嘴！”虽然他们挨在一起尽量压低了交谈声，首领还是察觉了异样，一脚就把布鲁斯踢倒在地上：“再说废话就每人脑袋赏一颗子弹！十八号，给那个记者纸笔，让他好好琢磨怎么写我们的事迹。”

“确认供电室控制台被侵入，我会透过后门程式远距离夺回控制权。”阿福汇报进展。哥谭市所有的公共设施都是韦恩集团建设的，自然也给蝙蝠侠留了黑进去的后门。“蝙蝠侠给戈登局长发送六分钟后配合进攻的信息，我会同时再度切断电源。请您继续拖延时间。”

布鲁斯抱着左脚小腿装出痛苦模样，还没来得及尽情发挥演技，贵宾席就传出了争执扰攘的声音，接着是两下警告的枪声。

顿时安静下来了。

片刻后，一个黑衣人用枪压着莱克斯卢瑟的背脊，将他押送到了首领面前。

“我们都是你的人质，我们都听你的，你想要什么都可以。”卢瑟举着手投降，语气冷静道。“你没必要伤害我们任何人。”

卢瑟在搞什么鬼？自愿跑出来吃子弹？

布鲁斯还没想出个所以然，联络器又传来了声音：“半分钟后，进入黑暗世界。”

布鲁斯在心里默默倒数，三十秒后，启动隐藏在袖子内的微型装置，让附近二十米的枪械暂时失灵。与此同时眼前一黑，整个球场的灯光再度熄灭。

惊呼声四起。

特种部队透过空投进入场内，战斗机在上空盘旋。

布鲁斯奋起扑倒了身边的两个人质同伴。

“三秒后，上帝说有了光。”阿福说道。

匆忙戴回夜视镜的黑衣人被骤然回归的强光闪瞎了眼睛。布鲁斯浑水摸鱼，以笨拙的闪避和跌倒引导黑衣人自相残杀。

“然后日夜轮替。”

回归黑暗。

早有准备的士兵快速而安静地收割持械的黑衣人。场中央已经七零八落倒了一片。

“回环不倦。”

光明重临运动场，情况已经受到控制。

除了布鲁斯还没找到脏弹的引爆器。

脸皮淤青的卢瑟晕倒在他左边。

乔纳森好端端地站在他右边。

脚下踩着首领的脖子，手里拿着纸笔和引爆器。

察觉了布鲁斯的目光，乔纳森和（为了掩人耳目不得不眼肿鼻青的）布鲁斯对望了。

“呃，我该怎么处理这个东西？”他举起引爆器，神情无辜道。

布鲁斯无语了。

这个长得神似克拉克的Beta，怎么总能让他大吃一惊。


	12. Chapter 12

12

门铃响起的时候，乔纳森正在抱着小女儿看电视台播放的卡通片，几个色彩鲜艳的角色叽叽咕咕地说着奇怪的语言。乔纳森不清楚她到底看懂了多少，但从她兴奋摆动的四肢来判断，她至少比乔纳森投入。

乔纳森望了一眼挂钟，周日早上九点会有谁来拜访他？房东从不会这么早。

“心肝宝贝儿，在这里等一会儿，爸爸很快就回来哦。”乔纳森把女儿放在软地垫上，在她小小的发旋上亲了一口。女娃咯咯笑着，挥动的小手差点就让她爸挨了一巴掌。

门铃又响了。

“来了来了！”乔纳森从门上的猫眼看出去，差点以为自己眼花了。在他门外的是西装革履的布鲁斯韦恩？

“请你开门，乔纳森。”如假包换的布鲁斯韦恩沉声道。

乔纳森打开了木板门。“韦恩先生，你怎么会在这里？你是怎么知道我的住址的？”

“可以先让我进去吗，乔纳森？之后我会回答你一切问题。”哥谭首富完全没有了往日的架子，语气恳切道。

乔纳森却不买账，冷静道：“我们公事上的往来已经结束了，韦恩先生。我并不觉得你应该来我家。请你马上离开。”说完他就要带上门。

“等等！听我说！”布鲁斯连忙道，乔纳森还不至于失礼地在别人说话的时候关门，只好顿住。“我为我之前的轻忽敷衍道歉，乔纳森，我不该这么对你。”

乔纳森看着布鲁斯一脸窘迫却站得很稳，并没有离开的意思，便默默想这个一生要风得风要雨得雨的纯种Alpha，要他道歉和求人开门大概是挺尴尬的体验。他还没决定要不要让对方进来，房里就传来了女儿的大叫。

乔纳森不能僵持下去了，拉开铁门的门闸就往客厅走去。布鲁斯替他关好门，跟着走进来，看见乔纳森跪在电视机面前，单手搂抱着坐在地上的一个孩子，在她耳边低声说着话。女孩年纪还是蹒跚学步的阶段，咿咿呀呀地指着电视屏幕，似乎很认真地在和她爸爸交流。

胸腔一瞬间涌上的窒息疼痛感让布鲁斯僵住了。

布鲁斯和克拉克结婚五年，期间一直没有避孕，两人都默默期待着孩子的到来。可惜他们共度了Omega一个又一个的发情期，克拉克却迟迟未有喜讯。布鲁斯偷偷去医院做了检查，排除了自身不足的可能性后，就再也没有主动提起孩子的话题。人生能得一契合的伴侣已是难得，他不想给克拉克任何压力。阿福体察他的心意，也没有再提起韦恩家开枝散叶的事情。

布鲁斯早就知道乔纳森是个单亲爸爸。

然而此时此刻，看着乔纳森呵护他的小女儿，布鲁斯才真正体会到了他们的舐犊情深。他情不自禁想到，假如他和克拉克有孩子的话，克拉克一定也会这么疼爱关心有着他俩血脉的宝贝儿吧。

他突然质疑自己今天来找乔纳森的决定。

“韦恩先生？韦恩先生你还好吗？”乔纳森在布鲁斯面前晃了晃手指。

布鲁斯回过神来，背过手掩饰自己因为用力攥拳而发白的指关节。“我没事。我不是说过吗，你直接喊我布鲁斯就好了。”

“韦恩先生。”乔纳森刻意无视了布鲁斯后一句话。“这是我女儿索菲亚。索菲亚？索菲亚？”小女孩闻声回头。“这是韦恩叔叔。”

索菲亚身穿一条蓝色的小裙子，黑发蓝眼，玉雪可爱，小小的身子坐在地上就像一个小团儿，相比之下布鲁斯就好像一座巨山。小女孩却不害怕，眨巴眼睛，把他从头到脚看了一遍，似乎觉得眼前这座黑色大山挺笨的，呵呵地笑出声。

布鲁斯和乔纳森不约而同地随之笑了。

胸口的闷郁和质疑被女孩子纯真的笑声驱散，布鲁斯松开不自觉皱起的眉头，对索菲亚说了你好。

索菲亚歪了歪脑袋，转回头去看电视了。

“今天我给保姆放了假，准备自己照顾她，所以我们的谈话只能在她旁边进行了。你请坐。”乔纳森道。

“我是来给你说对不起的，乔纳森。我想你应该猜到了所谓专访是我故意安排的，而我当时的轻忽怠慢非常失礼。”布鲁斯诚恳道。

“不，韦恩先生，比起和你同一个阶层的其他人来说，你的态度并算不上轻忽怠慢。相信我，我可遭遇过十分难缠的CEO。”乔纳森的语调平静。“可是你当时并没有做到你建议的互相坦白。”

“是...是的。”布鲁斯深呼吸一口气。“你长得和我一个故人很相似，我们很久没有见面了，所以看着你也是一种安慰。可是在我察觉你俩的差异后，我总是情不自禁感到失望。我这么做对你非常不公平，你本身就是一个出色的记者和好爸爸。乔纳森，你可以给我一个机会，让我修正我的过错吗？”

布鲁斯坦诚得出乎意料的话让乔纳森瞪大了眼睛，楞了一下才问道：“你想怎么修正？”

“我想我们成为朋友。”布鲁斯真心道。


	13. Chapter 13

13

在大部分的眼中，哥谭首富布鲁斯韦恩，一个纯种的风流Alpha，大都会时事及体育刊记者乔纳森怀特，一个Beta单亲爸爸，两人是八竿子都扯不上的关系。

他俩会是好朋友？哈，如果这是真的，那蝙蝠侠和超人也能相亲相爱了。

布鲁斯没有多少主动结交朋友的经验。作为布鲁西宝贝儿，身边的人不是对他阿谀奉承就是投怀送抱；作为蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠没有朋友，只有亲人和敌人。所以积极寻求和乔纳森的友谊，对布鲁斯来说是一种挺新奇的体验。

阿福把一切都看在了眼里。回想当年，布鲁斯在两年内遇见了克拉克肯特三次，为那个青涩又美丽的Omega意乱情迷，才终于下定决心追求对方。如今布鲁斯在两个月间与乔纳森怀特会面了三次，便屡屡改变态度乃至于冒昧找上别人家门口口声声说要坦诚交友。这不是冷静孤僻的布鲁斯惯常会做的事情，阿福破天荒猜不透他主人的心意，也便保持了沉默。

他有一种奇妙的预感，也许乔纳森会和克拉克一样，改变布鲁斯的人生。

另一边厢，甘于平淡的怀特先生并不为韦恩先生的纡尊降贵而受宠若惊，虽然不至于当面说我对和你当朋友没有兴趣——这么没礼貌可不是他女儿的好榜样，但他在半个月内连续三次用工作或者照顾女儿当借口拒绝了布鲁斯的聚餐邀请。

布鲁斯怀疑乔纳森把他当做会传染的病毒了。

乔纳森如此刻意避开他，反而激起了布鲁斯的脾气，偏要去接近他——除了乔纳森独特的个性让布鲁斯敬佩，他也很好奇一个记者会有什么理由，那么反感交一个有权有势的朋友。

迪克曾经评论过，蝙蝠侠的“世界第一侦探”名号，只是体现了他对所有真相必须一清二楚的强迫症。

现在，布鲁斯想知道乔纳森的秘密。

而蝙蝠侠总会达成愿望的。

乔纳森在第四次终于松口了。布鲁斯说要和他分享他正在调查的事件的内幕，又在一件家庭餐厅订了连婴儿座的位子，于公于私他都没法拒绝。

上了贼船，还能下来吗？

布鲁斯是星球日报的大老板，他说要来巡视，没有员工能不欢迎。他又三番数次制造机会和乔纳森相处，期间只是正正经经地和他谈天说地，没有流露半分轻视或不轨企图。和外界的误解不同，布鲁斯的言谈很有深度，对天文地理时事政策都颇有其独特的见解，即便是偶有偏激言辞，乔纳森也有获益良多之感。

更何况，他家索菲亚就是个没骨气的小叛徒，颜值这么高的叔叔还总给她带好吃的，她早就扑到布鲁斯叔叔怀里亲亲抱抱，也不管她亲爹脸色有多好看。

三个月过去后，乔纳森就算是座冰山，也得给布鲁斯融化了。

布鲁斯韦恩的名字挂在了乔纳森手机联络人的第一行。他们不常在公开场合会面，但布鲁斯经常出入乔纳森家（每次都非常小心避开小报记者，以免传媒追访破坏这对父女的生活），甚至在乔纳森有临时急务而保姆又分身不暇的时候，独自照顾了索菲亚一天。

布鲁斯知道，让他照顾索菲亚，是乔纳森对他信任的最大体现。尽管这个小女孩给他带来了许多从未想过的难题（他给阿福打了无数个求救电话这种细节就不用提了），让他白发又多了几根，但布鲁斯还是很珍惜和纯真又聪慧的索菲亚相处的时光。

朋友之间总会有摩擦的时候。

乔纳森和布鲁斯第一次吵架，就是因为他俩对蝙蝠侠和超人立场的分歧。布鲁斯对蝙蝠侠近年的暴戾作风并没有异议，对钢铁之躯却很有顾虑。乔纳森据理力争，说得嗓子都快哑了，布鲁斯仍然认为超人过于强大需要有所制衡，但勉强同意超人正在做的是好事，不能因为超人有作恶的能力就因噎废食。

因为乔纳森的句句在理，也因为布鲁斯怀疑哥谭球场的闹剧是卢瑟幕后策划（那群黑衣人不是一无所知就是事后死于非命），尽管对研发抑制超人能力的方法很有兴趣，布鲁斯最终还是拒绝了和莱克斯集团合作。蝙蝠侠也在夜里出动，将实验室付之一炬。

布鲁斯嘴上坚持蝙蝠侠在哥谭的以暴易暴是有必要的，但蝙蝠烙印已经悄悄地销声匿迹。

他们另一次的意见不和，内容可私人多了。

现代A/B/O权力分布产生变化的其中一个原因，是解除结合法的出现。只需要一周的免费药物和注射疗程，将结合方的信息素排除干净，就能让A/O之间的结合烟消云散，再也没有体会丧偶之后结合断裂之苦，也不用苦苦坚持一生一世一双人。

Alpha无需再用生命保护他们的Omega了，即便是失去了结合的对方也不会有肉体苦楚。Omega也无需对他们的Alpha无条件忠诚一生，他们有了重新选择的权利。

乔纳森有一次看见网上布鲁西宝贝儿的花边新闻后，笑说解除结合法果然有效——几乎所有人都知道布鲁斯韦恩的Omega伴侣失踪多年了。

他没料到布鲁斯会当场大发雷霆，说永远也不会放弃他和他的Omega的绑定，还说难道乔纳森有独力照顾孩子的本事了就要把他以前的伴侣忘得一干二净吗？

乔纳森听了这话怎么可能不生气。

不消说，他们那天都说了不少伤人的话。事后，他们向对方道歉，这个话题也成了他们之间的禁忌。

可惜，就在两人的关系渐入佳境的时候，布鲁斯突然意识到了一件让他恐惧万分的事情。


	14. Chapter 14

14

布鲁斯晚饭都没吃完便心烦意乱地匆匆回到了哥谭。在外人眼里看来，也许用落荒而逃来形容更准确。

最喜欢的两个大人都在身边，兴奋过度的索菲亚闹了一天，早早睡下了。乔纳森吃着布鲁斯毁了他半个厨房捣弄出来的焦炭牛排和咸硬土豆泥，郑重宣布布鲁斯终生被禁止再在他家下厨。

布鲁斯诺诺应着，举着酒杯，对着乔纳森脸上因小半支红酒下肚而染上的红晕出了神。

如果说哥谭是蝙蝠侠生活的重心，那这几个月来，乔纳森也成了布鲁斯生活的重心之一。他深深地体会到，尽管乔纳森和克拉克有着相似的相貌和一样善良的本性，他们的性格脾气都有着明显的差异。

克拉克是老一派的典型Omega，他满足了布鲁斯作为纯种Alpha不愿意承认又不得不承认的幻想：一个美丽又乖巧的伴侣，全心爱慕敬仰着他的Alpha，也离不开Alpha的保护。他让布鲁斯感受到原来除了哥谭需要蝙蝠侠，世界上还会有一个人需要着布鲁斯。

乔纳森却是一个坚强独立的Beta，他有自己的主见，他能保护好自己和身边的人，不需要依赖Alpha的庇护。乔纳森对哥谭首富一点不买账，他会质疑他的决定、挑战他的权威，为了一个论点和他针锋相对。这些刺激让布鲁斯产生了活力和期待，他时不时就会被乔纳森气得火冒三丈，可也不得不为了他的坚毅聪明而心悦诚服。

假如克拉克是无限包容着布鲁斯的水，乔纳森便是有着棱角的坚冰，将柔软的内在细密地藏了起来。比起温顺如水的年轻克拉克，乔纳森更多是成长后的刚强坚毅，不会屈服于Alpha的权威，也不会对别人屈意顺从。

布鲁斯说要和乔纳森当朋友的时候并没有撒谎，乔纳森不会是克拉克的替身，布鲁斯也没想和他发展出超出友谊的关系。他迷惑着乔纳森身上的谜团，想要找出真相。潜意识里他察觉到只要看着乔纳森，心里便会有着久违的安稳，三年内无时不刻在血脉里燃烧的愤怒和焦躁得到了平息。

然而乔纳森应该是他的朋友，也只是他的朋友。

他不该想象亲吻乔纳森因酒液而透亮的嘴唇，噬咬品尝直至它们充血肿胀，唇舌间的吐息被Alpha强烈的信息素沾染。乔纳森会对抗他，迎合他，直至被布鲁斯彻底折服融化，颤抖着翻腾着，求他停下因自己不能承受更多，求他更进一步将自己带到巅峰。

他不该想象将乔纳森压倒在沙发上为所欲为，他不该在这种时候完全没有想到克拉克。

布鲁斯被自己的念头惊惧羞愧。

他不记得自己为仓促退席编造了什么借口，他甚至不敢回想自己的过错，用长时间的夜巡麻痹自己。乔纳森一开始给他打过几次电话，留言和发短信慰问他。但他似乎很快就理解到布鲁斯的刻意疏远，没有再联络他。

布鲁斯说不清自己是松了一口气还是失望。

三个星期后的一天，清晨才因精疲力竭而倒下的布鲁斯，十点多就被阿福强行唤醒，声称有星球日报的记者来电。

布鲁斯猛然坐了起来。

不等主人发问，阿福就续道：“是露易丝莱恩小姐。”

布鲁斯瞪了他数秒，没有心力去责怪管家故意戏弄他的文字游戏，咬着牙说道：“请她稍等一会儿。”

太阳穴一跳一跳的，剧烈的疼痛贯穿脑内，布鲁斯挣扎着起来，在阿福无可奈可的目视下，用床边喝剩半杯的威士忌将两片阿司匹林吞下去。

他从阿福手里接过分机。

“莱恩小姐，收到你的电话真是稀罕啊。”要装出布鲁西懒怠傲慢的腔调已经像是呼吸般轻而易举。“不知道你有何贵干呢？”

“韦恩先生，你知道乔纳森现在在哪里吗？乔纳森怀特，星球日报的——”

“我知道乔纳森是谁，”布鲁斯的语气马上不一样了。“他不在家里？是不是出差？索菲亚在哪？”

连珠炮弹式的问题让露易丝也顿了一下，她只是从乔纳森手机里最常联络人那里看见了布鲁斯韦恩的名字，病急乱投医才会打过来，没想到他俩似乎真的是熟人。

在露易丝焦急的叙述下，布鲁斯得知乔纳森无端失踪了，没有出差工作，手机等物品都在家里。露易丝最后一次见到他是昨天下午六点，乔纳森准时下班回家。索菲亚的保姆也证实了她在晚上约七点就把孩子交回给了乔纳森。孩子早上在屋里大哭，惊到了邻居，才被人发现他突然失踪。没有人知道他具体是在昨天晚上七点到今天早上八点的哪个时间离家，然后一去不返。

他的失踪，和当年的克拉克如出一辙。


	15. Chapter 15

15

“莱恩小姐至少要等到今天晚上，确定怀特先生消失超过二十四小时，大都会警局才会受理她的报案。”在旁边听到了一切的阿福提醒道，心里沉甸甸的。

“我有比大都会警局更有效的办法。”布鲁斯一边快速道一边走到书房开启蝙蝠洞电梯的机关：“但我有一件事要拜托你，阿福，马上去大都会找莱恩，索菲亚在她那里。”

“我能帮您寻找怀特先生的下落。”

“不，阿福，我会找到乔纳森。”布鲁斯深呼吸一口气，脸上的倦意和自厌都被沉实果敢的面具遮盖了，乔纳森现在需要的是蝙蝠侠。“你是我最信任的人，请你替我照顾好索菲尔，我不能让她也出什么事情。”

“我马上就去。”阿福不再多言，转身就去拿车匙。蝙蝠侠按下电梯的下降键，来到了隐藏在湖畔小屋下的蝙蝠洞。

大都会并不是蝙蝠侠的主场，但布鲁斯经常踏足乔纳森的公寓，对附近的情况一清二楚，花了五分钟就骇进公寓的物管、大都会交通部和私人商场的主机，偷取了从昨晚到现在的监控记录。为了追踪哥谭的罪犯，蝙蝠侠有特别设计的五官对照程式，将韦恩企业覆盖哥谭的监控镜头拍到的所有画面和预先输入的面容作对照，甚至能识破一定程度上的易容。

程式运行的速度很快，跳出来的搜查结果让蝙蝠侠不禁爆了一句“Shit！”。街道和公寓入口的镜头清楚拍摄到乔纳森下班回家，但没有他离开的记录。

要么乔纳森是被人从窗台劫走，要么他是以和克拉克一样的方式无故消失。

蝙蝠侠没有停下来思索，他输入了数道密码，距离地面数十万米的韦恩卫星随着他的指令而旋转机舱，展开了追踪平台。大屏幕上的世界地图逐渐出现一个红色的小点，位于美国的东南岸。地图逐步推进，最后显示在大都会的东南面。

那是一片人迹稀少的旧货仓。

蝙蝠侠换上战衣，跳上了最轻巧快捷的蝙蝠机。他现在有了一个目的地。

有过三年前克拉克失踪的阴影，蝙蝠侠从未打算重蹈覆辙，他身边重要的人，包括阿福，迪克，杰森，还有最近的乔纳森等，几乎所有的人都在不同的场合和不知情的状态下把这个纳米定位仪吞进了肚子里——韦恩科研的另一杰作，体积极小，透过食道进入人体内后不会被消化或排出，而是粘附在肠内。只要蝙蝠侠启动追踪装置，就能在数分钟以内确定纳米定位仪的位置，误差只有数十米。

乔纳森吃下布鲁斯烹饪的焦炭牛排的时候，肯定不知道他真正吃进肚子里的是个追踪器。

蝙蝠侠心知肚明他这种stalking的行为有多么骇人听闻，他不会得到任何人体谅，但蝙蝠侠之所以是蝙蝠侠，大概就是因为他会明知故犯。

他发誓再也不能如失去克拉克的时候一样无能为力。

赶往货仓的途上，蝙蝠侠并没有太多的情绪，他脑子里只剩下要找到乔纳森这个念头，二十多年英雄生涯培养出的技能和本能派上了用场。将蝙蝠机调至自动驾驶模式，从仓库三楼破窗而入的时候，他的理性在分析在场黑衣敌人的分布和持有武器，如何以最快速度打倒他们。

他的心在欢呼，乔纳森是被恶意绑架的，也许是他工作上得罪了权贵，也许是因为他和布鲁西的关系而被连累。总之他和克拉克不一样，他不是无故失踪的，他不会像克拉克那样从此销声匿迹。

蝙蝠侠能把他找回来，带他回家。

他猛地抽出刺进肩膀的尖刀，反手将偷袭的黑衣人扣在地上，膝盖用力下压，肋骨断裂的声音清脆利落。三枚涂有麻醉液的蝙蝠镖往三个方向甩出，一秒间便将最后三个喽啰解决掉。

躺在地上的黑衣人忍着胸口的剧痛，颤抖着睁开眼睛，小刀贴着他喉咙插在了地上，刀刃尽没。他该庆幸现在的蝙蝠侠不杀人。

仓库尽头的房间里，黑衣人的领袖举着火枪，怒吼着让蝙蝠侠后退，不然他就烧死人质。

垂着头，两臂张开，被钉在十字架上，昏迷不醒的人质。

那一瞬间，蝙蝠侠的眼前只有一片血色。

“相信我！我会杀了他！”

“我相信你。”透过变声器发出的声音阴森低沉，蝙蝠侠抬手往黑衣人背后的砖墙射出抓钩枪的钩子，绳子一收，整片墙就塌了下来，同时小跑两步展开披风，将血淋淋的人质纳入了自己保护的怀里。

黑衣人倒下前按下扳机射出的火焰全然落在了黑色的披风上。

蝙蝠侠闷哼一声，将压在身上的碎砖砂石拨开。“没事了，乔——”他顿住了语句，错愕地看着人质身上的制服。

尽管破碎染血，仍然不容误认。

三原色，胸口大S。

那是超人的制服。

蝙蝠侠伸的手在颤抖，他扶起了人质的下巴，熟悉的脸容，熟悉的眉目展露在他面前，上面铺着一层薄薄的绿色荧光粉末。

震惊过度的布鲁斯几乎跪倒。

他竟一直没有注意到，人质伤口的血液散发着明显的信息素。

清甜偏淡的信息素不属于星球日报说的Alpha超人，也不属于Beta乔纳森怀特。

那是Omega克拉克肯特。

是他失踪三年的克拉克。


	16. Chapter 16

16

克拉克的手腕脚踝都被绿色的尖椎状晶体贯穿，如同神之子一样被钉在了十字架上，和人类无分二致的红色鲜血从伤口淌流，在地上汇成了一小滩水迹。

他合着眼睛，冷汗涔涔，一缕濡湿的卷毛贴着前额，被蝙蝠侠抬着下巴，奄奄一息的模样似乎浑然不觉周围境况的改变。怀疑自己出现严重幻觉的蝙蝠侠情不自禁屏声静气，却在大拇指套要抚上他惨绿的脸颊一刻顿住了。

无论绑架超人的人是谁，他们都不会眼睁睁看着蝙蝠侠抢走他们的筹码。现在不是理清来龙去脉或者儿女情长的时候，他们得马上离开。

抛开一切杂念，蝙蝠侠以披风一角擦拭掉克拉克绿色的粉末——他直觉这是绑架者制服超人的手段之一。然后从万能腰带里掏出最锋利的一枚蝙蝠镖和小半卷绷带。他对外星人的治疗方法所知无几，但当务之急是切除和拔出晶体，只好死马当活马医了。

克拉克没有什么反应，只有在蝙蝠侠拔除四肢晶体的时候，身体反射性地抽搐了几下。蝙蝠侠将他打横抱上蝙蝠机，心里默默希望着克拉克逐渐平顺的呼吸并不是自己主观性的错觉。

纤小速度型的蝙蝠机并不是为容纳两个大男人而设计的，蝙蝠侠不得不像摆充气娃娃一样（哪有这么重的充气娃娃）让克拉克跨坐在自己大腿上，两腿分开挤在蝙蝠侠腰部和机身之间的窄小空隙，脑袋沉沉地埋在他的肩窝。

重量是一样的，相拥的感觉也是一样的。假如他闭上眼睛假装超人的制服不存在，他几乎可以说服自己他怀里的只是他的Omega，坐在Alpha的大腿上依偎着他。

他考虑了半秒要不要把超人的血迹等痕迹清理干净才离开——也许连半秒都没有，绑匪既然有折磨超人的时间，肯定早就取得了所有基因样本。救回克拉克对他来说才是最重要的。

“你要支持住。”他的鼻尖埋在克拉克的湿发间，心疼地亲了亲他的发丝。血液和汗水的味道让克拉克的信息素更加充沛。“我就在这里，我会照顾好你。”

回到蝙蝠洞后，蝙蝠侠马上将克拉克送进了医疗室。脱下制服后的超人身上并无其他伤痕，蝙蝠侠怀疑绿色的晶石对氪星人有强烈的辐射作用，便替他清洗伤口和抹澡。

克拉克的各项维生指标逐渐稳定下来了。

“他还没醒，但他没事了。”听见管家的脚步声，布鲁斯坐在克拉克床边，头也不回地说道。

他的视线一直没有离开克拉克的脸庞，贪婪地将眼前人每一个细节刻进记忆里。

“真是可喜可贺的消息。”阿福的声音有些异样。

“他是克拉克。他是乔纳森，是超人，也是克拉克。我还没做测试，但我知道他是克拉克，我不会认错自己的Omega。”布鲁斯干笑一声。“哈，我在逞什么强，我根本没有认出我的Omega。我大概是史上最糟糕的Alpha了。”

阿福没有作声，布鲁斯也不需要他的回应，继续苦涩道：“为什么他要骗我？他明知道他对我的重要性，为什么要突然消失？三年了，一会儿当伴侣，一会儿是朋友，一会儿还成了个他妈的超人！他把我耍得团团转，该死的这是外星人的消遣游戏吗？看我这个所谓的侦探有多么笨？”

说到最后，他语气里的狂怒已经掩饰不住。

“也许他不知道。”阿福语调并不像平日那么平稳。

“他妈的他能有什么不知道？他是个外星人！”

“也许他不知道他对你有多么重要，也许他有合情合理的原因隐瞒自己的身份，正如你也从没有告诉他哥谭义警的存在。”

一针见血的话让布鲁斯沉默了。

“请不要在他醒来之前下定论，布鲁斯老爷。”阿福深吸一口气。“索菲亚小姐已经在楼上的客房睡着了。”

布鲁斯猛地回头，睁大了布满血丝的眼睛，染灰的头发乱糟糟的，困扰和疲惫让他仿佛苍老了十岁。这一天发生的事情接二连三，他竟然忘记问索菲亚的情况了。

“她没什么大碍，只是很想念她的爸爸。但是，在看见她的时候，我就不由自主地联想到了一些过去，所以我擅自请索菲亚小姐合作，用她的头发做了一些测试。”

“阿福，你——”

“她是你的女儿，布鲁斯老爷。她是一个韦恩。”

“韦恩是什么？”小女孩脆生生问。两个成年男人竟然都没有注意到索菲亚是什么时候、又是用什么办法来到蝙蝠洞的。

布鲁斯想开口说话，嗓子却不知被什么堵住了，沉甸甸的，张口难言。

“爸爸？”索菲亚注意到了躺在病床上的男人，迟疑又害怕地叫了一声。布鲁斯终于反应过来，踉跄几步，跪下将索菲亚抱入怀里。

“布鲁斯叔叔？”索菲亚不知道如何是好，和男人相贴的脸部感到了丝丝的凉意，想了想，天真地问道：“你是病了吗？爸爸呢？”

“没事的，索菲亚。”布鲁斯反复喃喃道，用力抱紧了小女孩。“一切都会好起来的。”


	17. Chapter 17

17

绑架克拉克的雇佣兵，打扮和挟持球场观众的罪犯是一样的。布鲁斯尚未找到确凿证据证明幕后黑手的身份，但他心里已经有了答案。

莱克斯卢瑟。

挟持球赛的目的是为了打动布鲁西，让他更信任卢瑟，在韦恩集团和莱克斯集团合作研究氪星人一事上投赞成票。没想到布鲁西宝贝儿有着双重身份，研究的对象乔纳森怀特也误打误撞出现在观众席，卢瑟的好戏还没上演便已曲终人散。

其后，蝙蝠侠肯定了卢瑟的不怀好意，假如他成功让超人成为他的傀儡，后果堪虞，便果断出马将他的实验室砸了个稀巴烂。如果布鲁斯的推断属实，他其实还低估了卢瑟的狡猾程度。

卢瑟留了一个后着：那些能严重削弱氪星人超能力的绿色晶石。

乔纳森的公寓里没有挣扎的痕迹，超人不是在家里被强行带走。克拉克的个性中有些纯真得近乎傻气，布鲁斯推断他是被假装呼救的市民诱骗继而制服。

想到这里，布鲁斯内心叹息，他刚刚一连用了三个名字称呼床上的病人，竟不觉得有任何奇怪之处。也许他潜意识一直察觉到克拉克和乔纳森的共同点——他们的正直善良就像太阳，永远不会暗淡。那是他们最吸引他的地方，也是超人所代表的理念。

愤怒的情绪依然强烈，控制欲越强的人，就越受不了反过来被人欺瞒玩弄。假如乔纳森是在其他情况下暴露身份，布鲁斯不敢说自己不会冲口而出伤人的话语。但克拉克脆弱苍白的模样引出了Alpha最重要的本能。

保护他的伴侣。

即便这个伴侣也许不是个真的Omega，Beta也好，Alpha也罢，用哪个名字，换哪个身份，他仍然是布鲁斯的伴侣。

心疼、忧虑、疑惑、庆幸，纷杂的情绪将纯粹的愤怒冲散。一边照顾索菲亚，一边照顾克拉克，一边还得调查卢瑟的下落，布鲁斯分身乏术，渐渐地也就气不起来了。

“爸爸为什么睡觉？”病床边，索菲亚坐在布鲁斯的膝上，沮丧地问她的布鲁斯叔叔——布鲁斯和阿福讨论后认为理应由克拉克来决定索菲亚会否改口喊布鲁斯父亲，反正无论是什么称呼也不会改变他们对这个小女孩的喜爱。

“给他一点时间，好索菲亚，爸爸很快就会好的。”

蝙蝠侠救出超人的时候，部分氪石的粉末已经经由伤口进入他的循环系统，而蝙蝠侠不敢贸贸然给外星人换血或血液透析，只好让他的身体慢慢的自行调节康复。

两岁的小女孩不懂那么多医理，她唯一明白的是爸爸睡了很久很久很久了，还是不肯起床陪她玩。

“不够快。”索菲亚噘嘴，白里透红的小脸颊鼓起了两个小包，利用自己的地理优势，突然手足并用地攀上大床。

“索菲亚，别吵到爸爸休息。”

索菲亚才不管他呢，爬到枕头边，对着爸爸的嘴巴就香了一口。

没有反应。

索菲亚不死心，又亲了亲。

还是没有反应。

索菲亚抬头，对着布鲁斯泫然欲泣：“爸爸睡觉。”

“怎么了索菲亚，不要哭。”布鲁斯张开手臂，索菲亚就好像乳燕投林一样扑到他的怀抱里，被男人轻抚着头发安慰。“索菲亚是想把爸爸亲醒吗？”

“把爸爸亲醒？”索菲亚跟着说道，停下哭泣，看了看爸爸，又看了看叔叔。“把爸爸亲醒！”

“这行不——好吧好吧，别哭了。”布鲁斯抽了几张纸巾替她擦干眼泪，把她放在枕头旁边，俯下身去，嘴巴轻轻碰了一下克拉克的嘴唇。

“爸爸！”

索菲亚兴奋叫道。

布鲁斯抬头，对上了克拉克湛蓝色的眼眸。

里面有着天空，有着海洋，有着布鲁斯梦寐以求的一切。

一如当年初见。

把失踪前妻吻醒了，孩子就在旁边拍手掌，他该怎么办，很急，能不能拿电话出来问一下阿福或者迪克。

社交焦虑症突然发作的布鲁斯呆坐着，看着似乎脑袋还不太清醒的克拉克痴痴地望着他们，道：“嗨，帅哥。嗨，玛莎。”

他露出了一个甜美的笑容，可爱的小虎牙让布鲁斯怦然心动。

然后他，又睡着了。

旧债还没说明白，又添新恨。

布鲁斯觉得自己没有立刻上前把他摇醒，让他解释清楚，或者狠狠舌吻他一顿，脾气已经比罗宾们评定的要好许多了。


	18. Chapter 18

18

很久以后，布鲁斯曾经询问过克拉克，被蝙蝠侠英雄救“美”后是不是故意装睡“美”超好逃避老Alpha的大发雷霆的，并表示无论答案是什么都不会生气。

克拉克只是一脸莫名其妙地回望他，说康复得慢是因为哥谭的天气太差劲了，本来就难见阳光，还有人把他关在一个位于地下数十米的密封房间里养伤，睡了一周能醒已经很不错了。

发现烦恼了七天还他妈是自己的错，蝙蝠侠表示想静静。

而当年还不清楚真相的布鲁斯就静不下来了，克拉克的眼皮快速颤动，维生指数显示他一切健康，显然快要第二次苏醒。布鲁斯希望多年来扮演风流二世祖的演技在此时此刻有派上用场，把他的急切和忧虑都隐藏起来。

克拉克躺在床上的时间给了布鲁斯准备的机会，他决心在搞明白真相和克拉克的想法之前，不会再当一个一厢情愿的傻子。

“嗯......”克拉克呢喃着，揉了揉眼睛，歪着脑袋看向床边的男人。“布鲁斯？”

镇定一点，布鲁斯，这全是Omega克拉克向他的Alpha撒娇的伎俩，你又不是第一次看见了。

“你醒了。记得发生了什么事情吗？”

“我......卢瑟？”克拉克勉力坐起身，皱着眉头回想。

绑架和伤害克拉克的罪名已经让蝙蝠侠决定要把莱克斯揍个半死再送进牢里，现在他阔别快四年的伴侣醒来第一个提的名字他妈的还是莱克斯。

蝙蝠侠决定要把他揍个八成死。

“卢瑟绑架了我，然后...你出现了。”克拉克的声音很轻，仿佛在说着不敢置信的梦话。“你救了我，我全都记起来了。”

“全部？”

“是的。”

看来克拉克清楚他是蝙蝠侠，没有掩饰的需要了。

布鲁斯正准备抛出“坦白从宽抗拒从严”之类的狠话，克拉克就抢先他一步：“你亲了我，在索菲亚面前。”

布鲁斯一时语塞。趁机占人便宜的人还能有装冷漠的底气吗？

“你不该这么做的。”

“你他妈的是我的伴侣！你可以假装自己不存在了但我不会！”怒火中烧的Alpha向病床踏进了两步，说好的不流露感情还维持不到十句话。

战术专家、谋略大师，有着非人的冷静和耐性，喜怒不形于色。

以上形容只适用于哥谭的蝙蝠侠。在克拉克面前，他脱下了布鲁西的面具。乔纳森看见了布鲁斯的真相。

而超人，大都会的英雄，也许是能把蝙蝠侠看得最清楚的人。

克拉克的微笑是甜蜜又悲伤的，丝毫没有被Alpha的怒吼吓到。“布鲁斯，听我说，阿福在照顾索菲亚对吗？”

“你又想玩什么游戏？”

“布鲁斯，求你了。”

尽管满心不愿再被克拉克牵着鼻子走，布鲁斯永远不能去拒绝父母关心儿女的权利。

“她睡着了，阿福就在她隔壁房间。”

克拉克安心点头。“我说你不应该亲我，是因为我在索菲亚出生后就没有再成为Omega过，Omega激素抑制太久，在重新激活后会完全没办法抵抗绑定的Alpha的影响。”

前半句有听没有懂，后半句似懂非懂。布鲁斯抽了抽鼻子，在克拉克继续开口前就闻到了让他血脉沸腾的浓烈信息素。

“我发情了。”

这个嘛，倒是个非常有说服力的理由，毕竟发情中的Omega循本能行事，只会无所不用其极地勾引他绑定的Alpha在他肚子里播种，哪里还有精力解释什么真相呢？

布鲁斯很想抱怨这是在犯规，但把还在病床上的Omega扑倒并从正面背面侧面都吃了个干干净净的人实在没有不满意的权利。

和周期性的发情不一样，因钢铁之躯的特殊情况而引发的假性发情只维持了几个小时，期间两个人都没有离开过医疗室的大床。布鲁斯在这一天里对氪星人的了解也是突飞猛进，比方说超人的神奇小卷毛在激动的时候就会自动跑出来了，卡尔艾尔的嗓子也会因为过度呻吟而哑掉的，刀枪不入的钢铁之胸搓揉起来也是柔软如白浪的。

还有就是，当氪星Omega的蓝眸泛雾，呜咽凄惨地求Alpha温柔一点不要弄坏他的时候，身为他绑定的人类Alpha不应该像以前一样心疼，而是应该要意识到氪星人根本是肏不坏的，这种时候不能慢，只能狠，深，准。

直到超人狂乱迷醉地登上前所未有的极乐，内部的隐性器官被Alpha的种子填得满满当当，软趴趴的性器甚至因为过度消耗而流出淡黄尿液，蝙蝠侠的任务才算是圆满完成。

病床上的白床单沾满了不明液体，激情过后的两人却都没有在意。布鲁斯抱着背对着他的克拉克，Alpha的粗长性器和张开的结还埋在对方的蜜穴里，在克拉克布满咬痕红纹的肩胛上留下新的亲吻。

“对不起，布鲁斯。真的对不起。”

布鲁斯看不见克拉克的表情，但他的指尖触到了克拉克脸上的泪。

这也许不是一个追问真相的好时机，但在交合时重新打开的A/O联结给了布鲁斯信心和希望。

就像阿福所说，也许克拉克所做的事情背后都有善意的原因，正如布鲁斯由始至终也从没有主动告诉他蝙蝠侠的身份。

而布鲁斯决定要从这一点开始表露自己的诚意。

鼻子蹭着克拉克的发丝，一手越过脖子抚摸着他的脸庞，一手按在曾经孕育了他们女儿的位置上，布鲁斯坦诚了从来没有告诉过别人的秘密。不止是他的身份，他在做的事情，还有他这么做的原因，他想达成的目标。

说出来很艰难，但克拉克让一切变得比想象中容易。

克拉克一直保持安静，但布鲁斯感应到连接另一头的Omega在专心聆听。布鲁斯说完以后，他的性器也软下来滑了出来。克拉克转过身，蔚蓝纯净的眼睛汪汪，抱着布鲁斯的脖子，分享了他们重逢以后第一个缱绻绵长的亲吻。

“索菲亚是我们女儿的中间名。她的全名是玛莎.索菲亚.韦恩。我觉得这是一个我们都会喜欢的名字。”克拉克贴着布鲁斯的嘴唇，说出了他在这几年一直想告诉布鲁斯的事情。

然后他说了更多。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19

人类A/B/O三个性别各自的社会角色随着时代进步而产生变化，但在种族繁衍的角度来说依然是壁垒分明的。氪星人的性别基本体系虽然和人类相似，但在生物进化的路途上却远远超过人类，他们的躯体能因应繁衍的需要而自我调整，在A/B/O三个性别之间转换，通常一个氪星人的一生中能经历两到三次的转换。这个数据讲的是身处氪星的氪星人，而黄太阳的存在又大大提高了这个转换的速度，连克拉克自己在阅读氪星父亲留下的记录时都没有意识到，他会是有史以来第一个能随心意快速转换性别的氪星人。

在发现自己继承的氪星遗产之前，克拉克一直以为自己是个纯粹的Omega，后来才知道这个性别只是他在环境的熏陶和自我催眠下产生出来的——养父母总担心他的超能力会为他带来灾祸，有什么比当一个脆弱乖顺的Omega更能掩饰他的异样呢？

养父母亡故后，克拉克在这个人类的世界再也没有一个亲人。就在他迷茫于自己来到地球到底有何意义时，三次的偶遇让风月老手的布鲁斯韦恩为了清纯的小镇男孩神魂颠倒，主动展开追求，却是阴沟里翻船，根本没有意识到他越来越难忽略克拉克清甜的信息素不止是因为他对克拉克的在意，也因为克拉克的信息素回应着心怡的Alpha而日益增强。

克拉克没有思考过这个问题，但他的潜意识里明白，有什么比当一个Omega更能捕获一个保护欲强大的Alpha呢？

是Alpha布鲁斯成就了Omega克拉克，是他们之间的感情稳定了克拉克在青年期的性别。

受蜘蛛侠和蝙蝠侠等超级英雄启发，克拉克萌生为地球人尽一份心力的念头。年轻的他急切着要让这个世界更美好，却又恐惧着自己将要主动背上的责任，踟蹰不安。他对布鲁斯千依百顺，一方面是年纪太轻，拯救世界的任务太大，他只想在家里全心依赖自己的Alpha，成为布鲁斯最喜欢的那种Omega伴侣；另一方面则是他独处的时候其实都在偷溜出去以超人的身份救人，自己心虚内疚，所以也从不敢过问布鲁斯的秘密。

布鲁斯和克拉克如履薄冰又缱绻恩爱的婚姻生活维持了五年，他们的感情是真挚的，幸福却一直处于谎言的阴霾之下。两人都很期待有着双方血脉的孩子的到来，可惜初次发展性别的不成熟导致克拉克多年不育，等到他终于有了喜讯，还没来得及告诉布鲁斯这个好消息，噩耗就传来了。

氪星将军佐德来到了地球。向全人类通缉卡尔艾尔。克拉克匆忙出去迎战，却被佐德一眼识破他已怀孕的Omega状态。佐德气得目眦尽裂，在他眼里，脆弱的人类连蝼蚁都不如，他和卡尔艾尔才是命中注定将会承传氪星的伴侣。愤怒让他失去理智犯下了一个大错：他侮辱和声言要杀死卡尔的人类Alpha丈夫和肚子里的混血儿女，在卡尔的面前将他们剁成肉酱。

没有什么话更能激怒一个怀孕的Omega了。

佐德为这番话付出了生命的代价，克拉克也受了重伤，下体血流不止，在大战后差点流产。生死一线间，为了保住孩子，他躺在孤独堡垒的疗养舱休眠了一年半，直到AI确定他的状况能够保住孩子，才重见天日。

女儿玛莎出生后，卡尔已经因为失踪太久而失去了普通人克拉克的身份。他不敢回去面对自己的Alpha，多年来根深蒂固的掩饰身份让他不知道该怎么解释自己的失踪，他无法再当好布鲁斯喜欢的那个柔情似水的温顺Omega。更重要的是，佐德虽然已经死去，他威胁的话语还在卡尔的脑子里驱之不散。他害怕会给布鲁斯带来危险。

为了玛莎的成长，卡尔不能永远带着孩子在北极索居离群。思前想后，卡尔在玛莎半岁的时候就用伪造超人面容的氪星科技易容了一番，改头换面成了乔纳森。也许是他潜意识还是想着要回家吧，乔纳森伪造单亲Beta爸爸的身份后选了哥谭旁边的大都会定居。布鲁斯不喜欢离开哥谭，大都会是最接近他又不容易被他发现的地方。

结果还不到一年，他就被布鲁斯找到了。

重逢以后，哥谭球场的一场劫案让乔纳森发现了蝙蝠侠的身份，他总算明白了布鲁斯以前一直在掩饰的是什么，又是为什么会渴求一个会盲目信任他不追究他失踪的Omega。乔纳森知道操纵欲强的布鲁斯以前是多么喜欢克拉克的乖巧，故意不再压抑自己个性去顺从Alpha。经历种种挫折磨难，他也已经不是以前的克拉克了。他下定决心要远离布鲁斯，却总是忍不住对这个Alpha心软让步，一步退，步步退，同意做普通朋友，同意让他照顾索菲亚，最终还是在布鲁斯面前无所遁形。

酥皮对氪星生态等言无不尽，对自己的感受则含糊其辞，但布鲁斯凭着对克拉克和乔纳森的了解也能猜到多少。克拉克说了两个多小时，言尽之后依偎在Alpha的臂膀上，静了下来。他初愈的肉体因纵欲而酸麻疲懒，精神上却是异常亢奋，没有一点的睡意。

布鲁斯有一下没一下地撩着克拉克的头发，默默地理解和消化着真相。良久，他终于开口说话，每一个字都说得很慢，显然经过深思熟虑。

“我想，这是我的错，从来没有和你解释清楚。如果我只是需要一个瓷娃娃摆设一样的Omega，如果我追求的只是一个听话的不会干预蝙蝠侠工作的Omega，我不会等得到你的出现。”他牵动唇角，半开玩笑道：“毕竟蝙蝠侠出道的时候，你还是个牙牙学语的娃娃呢。”

“布鲁斯......”

“但我想要的不是传统或者新潮的Omega，我想要的一直只有——”布鲁斯酝酿半天的话语还没说完，就被突然的猛烈敲门声打断了。

“布鲁斯老爷、克拉克老爷！”不等他们回答，阿福就扭开了门把，注重礼仪的英国管家从没有这样失措闯进房间的时候。“出事了！”


	20. Chapter 20

20

“拉奥啊！这怎么可能！”屏幕上的情景让克拉克大叫出声。

卡尔尚未完全恢复，又在假性发情期的推动下和蝙蝠侠打了激烈的重逢炮，他的身体状况只适合在家里修养。

“克拉克，冷静一点，告诉我这是——”

可惜片刻前还窝在布鲁斯怀里泪如雨下的Omega瞬间翻脸如翻书，别说听Alpha的指示休息，布鲁斯话都没说完他就炮弹般冲出了蝙蝠洞。

“我希望没人拍到超人从布鲁西家中出来一飞冲天。”布鲁斯木着脸道，穿戴装备的动作可一点不慢，不到半分钟蝙蝠侠就跳上了军火杀伤力最强大的蝙蝠战机，阿福差点没来得及打开闸门。

“好歹克拉克老爷把制服穿上了。”阿福安慰他道。想了想超人在全世界面前裸奔的情景，蝙蝠侠再紧张也不得不承认阿福说得有道理。

抵达大都会的上空的时候，超人已经和那个数米高的异形怪物扭打成一团了，周围一片颓垣败瓦，蝙蝠侠隔着老远都感到了他们对烧的热视线散发的温度，还有怪物身上透出来排山倒海的信息素。

那是同时具备A/B/O味道的尸臭味。

卢瑟拿了超人的基因躲起来到底干了什么事，真相呼之欲出了。

他毫不犹豫地绕飞到怪物的后背，战机的机枪夹哒哒哒地转动着，将一排排的子弹送到了怪物的脑勺。他知道超人的听力超凡，所以尽管超人没有联络器，直接就开口道：“我暂时拖着他，你回去蝙蝠——”

“我不回去！这是氪星异形，我不会让它伤害你，伤害任何一个人！”超人向他吼道，在怪物咆哮着扑向蝙蝠机的时候猛窜到了怪物面前，红披风被吹得猎猎飞舞。

因为枪林弹雨基本没听清的蝙蝠侠，用不着刻意猜都知道超人说了什么话，突然就很想把克拉克压在自己的膝头上，狠狠打他一顿屁股。

“该死的，我可是天杀的蝙蝠侠！我能撑得住半分钟！你他妈给我滚回蝙蝠洞去拿对付氪星生物的武器！”总是被挑战的Alpha气急败坏道，手上的动作却一点没乱，对准怪物的心脏连续发射了数枚高速导弹。

爆炸的火花冲天，怪物俨然不动。

超人心里一动，回头飞向了哥谭，带起的猛烈气流几乎揪起了蝙蝠机。

蝙蝠侠又冒出了一句粗话，眼里却有了笑意。

就在这对老夫老妻在战场上吵架的时候，一直透过卫星镜头和蝙蝠侠的联络器了解现场情况的阿福已经奔进储存库，将治疗克拉克时收集起来的氪粉和晶石用铅制容器装好，然后交给了跌跌撞撞飞进来的超人。

“爸爸在做什么？”玛莎.索菲亚.韦恩揉着惺忪的睡眼道，好奇地看着蝙蝠洞的大屏幕。阿福转身走过去抱起了她，心里终于明白这孩子为什么老是不声不响就能来到蝙蝠侠的秘密基地。

“爸爸和布鲁斯叔叔在教训坏人。”阿福告诉她，满心慈爱地亲了亲她的鬓发。玛莎咯咯笑着，视线没有离开过屏幕。

上面显示着整部蝙蝠机自杀一般地撞上了怪物的胸膛，机上剩余的军火同时爆炸，产生震耳欲聋的声浪。烟雾渐渐消散，超人公主抱着蝙蝠侠在不远处缓缓降落。

阿福不由感到好笑，这大概是Alpha自我意识强烈的布鲁斯老爷自五岁以后第一次被公主抱吧。

蝙蝠侠嘴唇紧抿，勉强直起身，举起了手里的重型箭枪，连开两枪，将铅盒和微型炸药送进了怪物胸口的大洞。

怪物颓然倒下的时候，他俩也落到了地面。

“晶石的分量太少，必须直接打进体内才有效。”

“我爱你。”

两人同时开口，说的却是截然不同的话题。

愣住的是蝙蝠侠。

“就是因为我没有信心能保护好你，我们才会分开了三年。”卡尔艾尔说道。“我的Alpha就算是脆弱的地球人，也是强大的超级英雄，我太笨了，直到现在才想通这一点。你能原谅我吗？”

“我只有一个条件。”蝙蝠侠说道。

目睹怪物倒地后，大着胆子靠近的媒体直升飞机上的记者都有幸拍到了世纪一幕。

“爸爸和布鲁斯叔叔？”蝙蝠洞里，玛莎似懂非懂地歪了歪脑袋。

阿福微笑道：“是的，那是你的爸爸和叔叔，克拉克和布鲁斯，超人和蝙蝠侠。”

不止是Alpha，不止是Omega，他们互相保护，他们并肩作战，他们一起守护这个地球，守护他们的家。

他们是最完美的伴侣。

屏幕上，蝙蝠侠将超人抱在怀里，套着黑色皮革的手一只托着超人的黑发，一只按在超人肩脖上代表结合的腺体处，与他深深拥吻。

END


	21. 彩蛋番外

彩蛋番外1 

布鲁斯并没有想过再要一个孩子，他收养的两个男孩就算长大成为男子汉了也还是他的儿子，而克拉克重新回到他的生命中，还给了他小玛莎，有了这一切，他已经是心满意足。

可是克拉克总觉得要追回他们错过的时光。和年轻时候的稚嫩不一样，现在的他已经能完全操纵身躯的性别，只要他愿意，他和布鲁斯一起度过的每一个发情期都能让自己成功怀孕。接下来的五年来，他给韦恩家连续添了乔恩、阿尔弗雷德、还有双胞胎温斯顿和凯瑟琳四个孩子，布鲁斯琢磨着给下一个宝宝取啥名，都快记不得伴侣腹部平坦的时候是啥样子了。管家阿福抱孩子的臂膀就没有空过，忙得眉开眼笑。

幸亏家里最不缺的就是钱，氪星混血儿又好养得很，摔都摔不坏，想要多少个孩子都养得起。

布鲁斯考虑等孩子长大以后组建一个氪星正义联盟，在太空中建一个连传送器都不需要的瞭望塔，突然觉得未来充满了希望。

克拉克脑补着和丈夫白头偕老、儿女绕膝的日子，失去氪星和养父母后空荡荡的心里终于被喜悦和感恩填满。

夫夫对视而笑，各有各的小算盘。

 

彩蛋番外2

错过了克拉克怀第一胎和玛莎的婴儿期一直是布鲁斯心里的遗憾。

克拉克在他们重逢以后度过的第一个真正发情期后怀上了乔恩，布鲁斯为了弥补遗憾，请两个养子回来暂时照料哥谭，他自己则一直陪伴在克拉克身旁，亲眼见证着氪星Omega生育的奇迹。

太过无微不至的照顾就会变得烦人，克拉克生平第一次有了揍自己的Alpha的冲动。不过想想有布鲁斯在身边可以满足的孕期“需要”，福利大于烦恼，克拉克决定还是忍气吞声。

布鲁斯全程都表现得很冷静，为克拉克生育时可能出现的每一个问题都预备了解决方案。他第一次失控，不是在发现克拉克怀孕的时候，不是在看见乔恩的超声波图片的时候，也不是在乔恩出生的时候。

是在初次目睹克拉克喂奶的时候。

卡尔一手环着小乔恩的脑袋，一手托着他的小屁屁，姿势熟练。埋在Omega臂弯里的宝宝饱满胸膛上的一颗红果，吸食得津津有味。

很正常的画面，如果卡尔不是以侧躺的姿势凌空，在屋檐底下像一片落叶一样，稳当当地往左飘，又稳当当地往右飘，夹着宝宝的臂弯纹丝不动，那就更好了。

因为在别人眼里看起来，真的十分诡异。

布鲁斯搞不懂氪星人的乐趣。

 

彩蛋番外3

韦恩家的孩子很多，除了大哥迪克和二哥杰森是布鲁斯早年收养的，剩下五个孩子都是他中年以后娶的Omega生的。

玛莎是长女，一个Alpha，性格刚柔并济，喜欢调戏自家的哥哥弟弟们，但绝不让外人欺负他们一根寒毛。从小她就经常替两个不懂事又太忙的爸爸照料弟弟，十分懂事。也许是小时候养成的习惯吧，除了家里人喊她玛莎外，她在外都自称索菲亚韦恩。

乔恩是三子，完美继承了克拉克的容颜，一双蓝眼睛灿若星辰。他个性乖巧，但也有着自己的脾气，被点着了会有些冲动。布鲁斯不会承认但心里却是最疼爱这个孩子的，总担心他以后会吃亏。大家都以为乔恩会是一个Omega，后来才发现他还继承了克拉克转换性别的体质。

阿尔弗雷德是四子，Beta，也是长得最高大聪明又勇敢的一个孩子，弟妹们哇哇大哭喊爸爸的时候他已经会自己想着怎么解决难题。阿尔弗雷德富有正义感，行事却不拘泥，十五岁的时候还自告奋勇给迪克蝙蝠侠当了罗宾，为更新和完善蝙蝠装备提出了很多有用的建议。

双胞胎温斯顿和凯瑟琳都是长相漂亮的Omega，性格却大相径庭。温斯顿活泼有主见，是韦恩家第一个表示不想成为超英的孩子，作天作地疯玩了几年后被布鲁斯拎回家教训了一顿，后来接掌了韦恩集团。凯瑟琳文静寡言，孪生哥哥对克拉克哀求新的游戏机的时候，她躲在家里的图书馆看古典文学。凯瑟琳后来成了大家出任务时候的后勤，她成为超英不是为了拯救世人，只是为了保护家人。

 

彩蛋番外4

保持生活中的新意和情趣是维系长久伴侣关系的要素，而这一点布鲁斯和克拉克是完全不缺的。

毕竟他俩都是有着好几个身份的超级英雄。

拿布鲁斯的伴侣来说，就有三种吃法。

克拉克，温柔体贴、替他生儿育女的Omega，水嫩多汁的大胸甜心，无论多过分的要求都会红着脸任他摆布。

乔纳森，果敢坚毅、今年又拿了普利兹的成功Beta，黑框眼镜和肥大西装下藏着只有他能发现的珍宝。

卡尔艾尔，无数Omega的梦中情人，完美又强大的Alpha，却只会在他身下褪下衣衫、呻吟求饶。

艾玛，该先吃哪一个好，布鲁斯今天也很烦恼呢。

 

彩蛋番外5

星球日报最近有了一个奇怪的传闻。

哥谭国王布鲁西宝贝儿的绑定Omega克拉克肯特在隐世快四年后，厌倦了瑞士的平静生活，带着小女儿玛莎悄悄地重新搬回了哥谭。布鲁斯为此欣喜不已，张扬地大肆庆祝。

与此同时，失踪归来的乔纳森怀特有感未能好好照顾女儿索菲亚，将索菲亚暂时交给了他亡妻的亲戚，专心自己的事业发展。将卢瑟送进监牢后，他开始频频到访哥谭，屡次被人拍到进出韦恩大宅。

布鲁西有娇妻Omega，肯定不会觊觎平平无奇的Beta男记者，乔纳森去哥谭到底是什么缘故呢？

半个月后，终于有同事忍不住偷偷去问乔纳森，他是用什么手段把布鲁斯的Omega勾搭到手的。


End file.
